RWBY watches: the 9 members band
by Diego Silver
Summary: After Ruby and Weiss heard some of their boys friends sharing some secret between them, a lot of the girls come to find what is that mysterious secret that the boys were hiding but what they find was certainly a big surprise...
1. Secret?

_It was a peaceful day at Beacon, flowers were blooming, birds were singing, Ozpin was drinking all of the coffee in Remnant, Qrow was drunk on school grounds, Zwei was chasing down Blake, Yang was beating the shit of a student who touched her hair, you know a typical day at Beacon_

 _In the hallway of the dorms Ruby and Weiss were talking a little about certain moves combinations that could help with the team training with there friends of team JNPR_

-Okay, i think you use Myrtenaster to stop Nora from moving and then with my semblance i take Magnhild from her hands- _says a very excited Ruby to her partner_

-It may work but Nora is really strong and i think Ren will try to stop you with StormFlower, or even Pyrrha with her shield- _says Weiss back to her partner with her hands on her chin_

-True but we still have Blake and her clones, and maybe we can make Yang go crazy...- _Weiss looked at her with a rising eyebrow_ \- You know what that may not be a good idea- _said Ruby with a little sweat drop_

-You think- _said Weiss with a chuckle_

 _When they were talking Weiss noticed something weird she saw 3 people talking in the other side of the hallway, Jaune Arc was talking with Cardin Winchester and Neptune Vasilias, from what Weiss could see they were discussing something peacefully, something that was really weird considering Cardin hated Jaune with every part of his soul and Neptune really didn't talked to Jaune_

 _Ruby noticed that Weiss was looking to the end of the hallway, and she saw the 3 guys her reaction was a weird expression and a head tilt_

-Why would Jaune talk to Cardin and Neptune?- _asked Ruby with curiosity and confusion_

-I don't know Ruby, but it's weird seeing them together- _said Weiss with a similar expression as her friend_

 _Ruby was about to speak again when they saw two more guys getting in the conversation_

 _Yatsuhashi and Ren stepped in and what really shocked the girls was that all five made a handshake and some of them have huge smiles on their faces, they were talking as they were good friends_

 _Ruby and Weiss were really shocked at the sight that was in front of their eyes_

-...Did you saw what i saw?- _asked Weiss_

-You saw Cardin, Ren, Jaune, Yatsuhashi and Neptune talk like they were friends from a very long time?- _asked Ruby really surprised_

-...Yes...- _said Weiss_

 _The girls started to slowly and carefully walk to where the boys were talking until they heard a little of the conversation_

-Dudes you have to admit it was a lot of fun doing it- _said Neptune with a smile_

-I had my doubts on the beginning, but i have to admit it was awesome- _said Cardin now with a smile_

 _Ruby and Weiss were really shocked about how friendly the 5 guys were being with each other_

-So where is it ?- _asked Yatsuhashi to the four_

 _Now that brought the curiosity from both girls_

-I have it in my dorm- _said Jaune smiling_

 _Now the girls knew what their next mission will be_

-Is in the place i think it is?- _asked Ren to his team leader_

-No is in the other place, don't worry it's safe- _Said Jaune_

-Yeah dude remember that we are keeping it secret for now- _added Neptune with Cardin nodding at what Neptune said_

-I know, i know don't worry no one will find it we can left knowing that it will be safe- _said Jaune to all of them_

 _The girls didn't expect that what did he mean about all of the are going to left_

-Okay so where are the others?- _asked Cardin_

 _Weiss and Ruby were really trying to process what the boys were talking bout and now Cardin says there are others_

-Sun is in our dorm practicing some stuff for later, Roman is smoking in the rooftop i think, Mercury is preparing the uniforms in his dorm and Adam is talking to Ozpin about how much time we will be out- _said Neptune to the boys_

 _Now they knew who else was in this secret, Roman Torchwick the infamous leader of the only duo team in Beacon R.A, his partner the bull faunus Adam Taurus one of the most powerful swordsman in Beacon and in words of many people a real dick in person, Other was Sun Wukong the monkey faunus leader of SSSN a really good friend of practically anyone and last but not least Mercury Black the mysterious member of team CMNM and only male of the team a quiet and cocky guy, but what the girls were really asking to themselves was what the hell were those 9 guys going to do away of Beacon_

 _-_ Okay so go get everyone, we leave in 20 minutes grab all your uniforms and tell Roman to not unleash "clown"- _said Jaune_

-Sure thing "8"- _said Cardin and with that the five of them took separate ways_

 _When the girls felt sure they couldn't hear them, they started to head to their dorm_

 _-_ Weiss message the girls and tell them that we are going to have a reunion in the dorm like right now- _Said Ruby walking with Weiss on her side_

-I have already done it i also message Coco and Velvet- _said Weiss_

-Okay we need all the help we need to find out what are all of them going to do- _said Ruby with a smirk on her face_

 _The day just got a lot more interesting_


	2. Girls on a mission

_Ruby and Weiss made their way to Team RWBY dorm, expecting their friends in there and they were when they opened the door they could see Yang in her bed brushing her hair, Blake was taking some sticks of her clothes after being chased for 30 minutes by Zwei, Nora was eating something or to say best finishing eating something, Pyrrha just stood in a chair watching everyone without a clue about what was going on, Coco was playing something in her scroll and Velvet was looking at some pictures in her camera_

 _When Ruby and Weiss stepped in the dorm the first one to speak was Yang_

 _-_ Okay sis, what is going on? i was doing something very important before i received the message- _said Yang still brushing her hair_

-You were beating the living hell of a guy who touched your hair by accident Yang- _responded Blake after she finished taking all f the sticks of her clothes_

 _Ruby and Weiss face palmed themselves knowing what Yang said was that something very important_

-Everyone knows that nobody touches my hair- _replied Yang finishing her hair brushing_

 _Coco pulled her scroll down and asked_

-Yeah tell us why did you bring us all here?- _asked Coco_

 _-OH YEAH girls we have a mission today, earlier we hear some interesting stuff about some of the boys and we found out that Jaune has something hidden in JNPR's dorm and that they are all going to leave Beacon for some time- said Ruby with a smirk on her face gaining some of the attention of almost every girl in the room, mostly Pyrrha and Nora, Velvet looked interested but didn't know what to say, Coco just raised a eyebrow, Yang had a mischievous look and Blake remained quiet_

-What do you mean they are going to leave Beacon for some time?- asked Pyrrha

-We don't know but if i can think of something it has something to do about that thing hidden in your dorm- _said Weiss_

 _Nora had a confused look on her face and then asked_

-How many of the boys?-

-Nine for what we heard- _Said Weiss, this actually got the interest of all the girls and Blake spoke_

-Okay that is a lot but Who?- _asked Blake now more interested_

-Jaune, Ren, Neptune, Sun, Yatsuhashi, Cardin, Mercury, Roman and Adam- _Said Ruby remembering what Neptune said_

 _Now everyone was interested and really curious, Yang was shocked for the long list of names and a lot of names on the list, Blake was getting ready to find what all of those boys were doing, Coco removed her glasses with a smile and a curious look, Velvet was interested and had a small smile, Pyrrha was confused and surprised the idea of Jaune and Cardin doing something just didn't match in her mind and Nora was ready to turn her and Pyrrha's dorm upside down to find the secret that Jaune and Ren had in there_

 _Now there was only one question left and Velvet of all was the one who asked it_

-When are they leaving?-

 _Weiss looked at her scroll to see how much time had passed and when she saw the time noticed that it had been about a hour_

-I think they have already left- _said Weiss_

 _A silence fill the room and time seem to stop for a few seconds all of the girls just looked at each other for about 5 seconds before with speed just compared to Ruby's semblance they all left team RWBY dorm and entered team JNPR dorm but to be honest let's just said Nora blew up the door of her and Pyrrha's dorm and after that all of the girls started to look everywhere for that secret whatever it was_

 _They have been like that for an hour and they have completely turn the dorm upside down looking but they found nothing Nora had to put the beds in their proper place after all of the search because almost all of the girls were tired of searching_

-O...Okay i have to give Vomit boy some credit he can hide stuff pretty well- _said a very tired Yang_

 _Weiss was really frustrated_

-HOW CAN THAT DUNCE HIDE SOMETHING SO PERFECTLY - _screamed Weiss really frustrated sitting in Jaune's bed_

-He can hide a lot of things when he really doesn't want anyone to find it- _Said a really tired Pyrrha sitting on her bed_

-How can Jaune be a terrible liar but very good hiding secrets?- _asked Ruby lying on Jaune's bed feeling a little uncomfortable for the position and that something was poking her_

-Who knows that is some of the qualities of our fearless leader hehe- _said Nora chuckling_

-Well maybe there is other place we haven't searched yet- _Said Coco cleaning some sweat of her forehead_

-We have searched on every corner of the dorm were is left to search?- _asked Blake tired sitting on the floor_

\- I don't know... Weiss stop poking me- _said Ruby a little annoyed_

-I'm not poking you, you dolt- _said Weiss to Ruby_

-Well something is poking me, how can Jaune sleep on this bed?- _Said Ruby moving to a side trying to find what was annoying her_

 _She found something in form of a square inside of the bed, when she found that she tried to move it away until she stopped to think for a second_

-Weiss move- _said Ruby to her partner_

 _Weiss confused just moved away from the bed, when Weiss was out of the way Ruby moved away all of sheets and pillows exposing the mattress which have a bulk in the form of a square_

 _The eight girls just look at the bulk_

-Yang can you help me find a hole?- _said Ruby to her sister_

-Sure Rubes- _said Yang before taking the bed with her hands and lifting it_

 _Ruby just watched everywhere she could to find the hole and in the end she did find it, Ruby with a little excitement put her hand in the hole and grabbed that thing pulling it out_

-Girls i think i found it- _Said Ruby with a smile on her face_

 _Every girl had a smile and some even chuckle a little, Everyone watched the object that was a box with a rare symbol in it in form of a letter "S" but with some sort of tribal font and in the background a 9 pointed star of color red_

-What is this?- _asked Blake taking the box and looking at it_

-I don't know but it most be something important to the boys if Jaune actually took some time hiding it- _Said Velvet_

-Well there is only one way to find out- _said Nora smiling taking the box and opening it_

 _When Nora opened the box they found inscriptions on the inside and a Disc with the 9 pointed star, the inscriptions reading_ " **WE ARE SLIPKNOT** "


	3. Presentation of Slipknot

_The girls looked at the disc and the inscription in the box with a curious and confused face if 9 of the boys in school went into so much secrecy about this and Jaune made sure as hell to no one to find it, then what was in that disc_

 _Pyrrha was the first one to speak something_

 _-_ Okay i don't know how Nora and i didn't notice a box like this, but i might be more curious to know what is inside that dis now- said Pyrrha to the rest

-Yeah let's see what the boys have been keeping in secret, i'm getting the snacks- said Nora excited getting out of the dorm passing the destroyed door and heading to the kitchen to get snacks- DON'T START WITHOUT ME- was the last thing all of the girls heard

-Pyrrha how hasn't she destroyed this room yet?- asked Weiss looking at the all the mess at JNPR's dorm

-Ren is really good keeping her in control- said Pyrrha with the though of all the things she will have to clean up later

-Well then who's got a disc player so we can see this thing?- asked Blake taking the disc

-We have one Blakey- said Yang with a smile

Ruby looked at her sister with a confused look

-We do?- asked Ruby

Yang then started to laugh with nervousness and started to sweat a little

-Well yeah i kinda... win it- said Yang nervous

-Yang what did you do?- asked Weiss with a little vein in her forehead

All of the girls looked at Yang putting her more nervous

Yang started to walk slowly backwards

-Remember when you told me to not buy anything very expensive with that credit card you gave me for my birthday... hehe yeah the card it's empty now- said Yang laughing more nervous

Ruby was chuckling

Blake just was smirking

Weiss just put her hands in her face and slide them down with some anger, she knew that it was a bad idea to give Yang of all people a credit card but she did, and now she regretted it

-Yang...what the hell did you bought?- asked Weiss with her fingers pressing the bridge of her nose

-Ammm... a pretty large TV, a disc player and a lot of improvements to Bumblebee- said Yang a little more calmed knowing well that it was no use to hide from the mad ice queen

Weiss took a very large breath in hopes to calm herself, Coco looking at everything just changed the subject quickly

-Okay let's then go back to your dorm install everything and wait for Nora- said Coco calmly taking Yang by her shoulders and dragging her to RWBY's dorm- you own my one Blondie- whispered Coco to Yang

The girls just started to walk again to team RWBY dorm to prepare everything and taking the box with the disc on it Pyrrha then message Nora telling her that when she gets back she goes in the right dorm, Yang then pulled out of Blake's bed two boxes with the TV and the disc player and Coco helped her setting everything perfectly, Ruby went to JNPR's dorm to get some chairs and pillows to get comfortable, after setting everything up and checking it, Nora arrived with 5 bowls full of snacks (popcorn, chips, peanuts, etc) and a pack of soda putting it in the middle of the dorm and taking the first chair sitting

-OKAY girls we are ready to know what the hell is in the disc- said Nora excited

All of the girls nodded and put the disc in

 **(screen and video)**

 **The video started and a small whisper could be hear it just said two words**

 **-Slipknot's coming...Slipknot's coming-**

The girls were a little uncomfortable at the whisper

 **Then the screen started to light a little and the first thing that came on focus was a white dirty mask with 3 holes, two for the eye** **s one larger than the other, one large for the mouth, one of the eyes had a black circle that was around the eye hole and it appears that in the back of the mask were some straps to hold it it was a simple but very unsettling mask**

At the sight of the mask the girls couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable, Ruby was taking her cloak and covering herself a little, Yang just felt really uneasy, Weiss just was uncomfortable, Blake just had a few flashback of her time in the White Fang and the mask they wear, Nora looked a little amused but at the same time she didn't liked the feeling she was having, Pyrrha felt that she had saw that mask and she had the same reaction and feel of uneasiness, Coco was a little disturbed for the sight and Velvet covered her eyes a little scared but not much so she could see the screen

 **-Slipknot's coming...-**

 **The whisper stopped and a hand with black paint grabbed the mask as the camera followed the mask they could see that the person that grab the mask was wearing some kind of prison uniform of color black with orange symbols in the arms that said "Slipknot"in the back of the uniform was the 9 pointed star with the tribal "S" in the chest was the number 8 in orange, the camera then stopped for a moment as the hand reached the head of the guy, he look at the mask for a moment and then put the mask on**

 **When that happened the camera now focused on the face of the guy with the mask on, he had the mouth painted with black, the holes of the mask had some sort of veil that didn't let them see the color of his eyes but the most distracting feature was the wet blonde hair that came out of the top of the mask**

The girls now all just drop their mouths at the sight of the man that looked like a psychopath

-...it's that who i think it is?- asked Ruby watching the screen with a little fear at the sight

-I...it's Jaune- said Pyrrha with shock at the look of his crush in the video

 **-Slipknot is here- said the guy in the mask to the camera and then smiled**

 **The camera then made a few steps behind showing that more people were in there, the first one to be seeing was a guy with a mechanical mask that had glowing red eyes, the same uniform but with the number 0 in it and a large blonde tail with some rings and gears in it making it look mechanical**

-... Sun?- said Blake a little scared of the look of his monkey friend

 **The next one had grey hair and a mask that had black stitches everywhere, the mask was white and had a type of crown made of thorns, and in his uniform the sleeves were short and he had some gloves that make it look like some sort of tree, the number in his uniform was 1**

 **-** That is Mercury...- said Yang with her voice sounding a little more like a whisper

 **The camera then focused on a guy with black long hair his mask was dark blue,** **had a large nose, in the mouth there were dark pink pins and in the eyes was two huge white stains the number in his uniform was 2 but in a mixed color of orange and dark pink**

 **-** There is Ren... oh Oum- said Nora at the sight of her friend/love

 **With a rare turn the camera focused on the next guy he had short orange hair and strange green mask that had a gigantic nose in the mouth was a zipper and the eyes had a tired expression but at the same time it looked funny and in a twisted way scary, his uniform had a tone of dark green mixed with blue and his number was 3**

 **-** I think that is Cardin...- said Velvet knowing well at the guy that made her school life a hell

 **The next guy was showed he had blue hair and a mask that resemble a Joker, with a zipper in his mouth two black diamond shapes painted in his eyes with the one in the right a point going up to his hair and the one in the left going to the mouth, his uniform showed a more little less darker shade of blue and had the number 4**

 **-** Neptune...- said Weiss

 **When the camera moved to show the next guy he was by far the one with the most uneasy look and mask, the mask covered his entire head not leaving any trace oh hair, the mask had five little apertures that made the one inside the mask see and possibly speak and in the forehead revealing some horns,but the thing that was most noticing was the incredible amount of large red pins coming out of everywhere, the number in his dark red uniform was 5**

-That is Adam...- said Ruby getting a nod from Blake

 **The camera then showed a guy with a black baseball bat his mask was the one of a clown, a big red nose a smile in the mask and the eyes were free showing green eyes with a playful look but with one of the eyes covered by orange hair, his uniform had a long black neck tie and had the number 6 written in red**

 **-** Roman ...- said Yang recognizing him

 **Then the last guy was showed it was a huge guy with short black hair and metallic mask with a angry expression in it it had five long lines in the part of the mouth showing it a little, his uniform was grey his sleeves were ripped off and showed a tattoo that said "seven" his uniform had the same number 7 but with a black color**

 **-** MY OUM THAT IS YATSUHASHI- screamed Coco at the sight of her partner looking like a psychopath

 **Jaune in his mask smiled and pushed down the camera then all of the guys got closer showing their masks to the camera, until Jaune screamed on last thing**

 **-SLIPKNOT IS HERE-**

 **After that the camera just showed how everyone was taking some instruments or parts of them and Jaune grabbing a microphone, then the screen went black**

The girls were in shock they have seeing their friends looking like psychos and taking instruments like they were some sort of twisted band

-WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST WATCH- screamed Yang really disturbed

-...i don't know what to say- said Weiss a little scared by the images she saw

-...they were scary- said Ruby hugging her legs

-My mind isn't processing anything- said Blake

-...They look like they just escaped a asylum- said Coco not knowing how to react

Velvet couldn't speak she was actually scared from their friends on those masks

-...Why did they do this?- asked Pyrrha looking at the black screen

-...It was quite amusing and full on scary- said Nora shocking her friends

The girls were really a mess not knowing how to react until the screen showed a word

 **"Sulfur"**


	4. Sulfur

**"Sulfur"**

The girls watched the title still with a little uneasiness from the images they just watched

-What is sulfur?- asked Yang

-Is a chemical element, one of the most common in the world and a pretty toxic element- said Weiss automatically almost like a robot

-You know sometimes i'm scared of how you express things Weiss- said Blake to Weiss

-Why you say that?-asked Weiss to Blake but Ruby was the one to speak

-You explain like a robot without showing any facial feature that could be recognizable as a human- said Ruby smiling a little

The rest of the girls just smiled a little bringing down some of the tension from before until they heard the screen

 **The screen showed a Jaune with his mask being pulled down to some water a breathing could be heard then the screen fade to black only to show Jaune again now his head was near the water another breath, the screen fade to black again, then again Jaune was showed his head was near the water and another breath could be heard another fade then it came back again only to show Jaune with almost all of his head inside the water this time there wasn't a breath**

-That is not disturbing at all- said Blake with sarcasm

 **A electric guitar could be heard with a loud noise a drum then followed then a bass, Neptune was holding a guitar, Mercury was in a drum kit and Ren had a bass with a cut Jaune was holding a microphone, Adam was in a keyboard, Sun was in a DJ box the eyes of his mask glowing with one last cut, Cardin was with 3 large drums, Roman had two drums and a metal barrel he was holding his bat, and Yatsuhashi had another guitar**

-They are a band?- asked Ruby

-You couldn't guess when in the presentation all of them grabbed a part of a instrument or a instrument- said Coco

-...I just thought they were going crazy- said Ruby a little embarrassed

Coco could see that point of view as well but decided to stay quit and listen

 **The 9 guys started to play and headbang like crazy, Jaune then started to sing/scream**

 ***My guilt and my shame always sell me short,** **Always feel the same**

 **And my face and my soul always wear me thin,** **Always under control***

-Why is he screaming?- said Weiss a little bothered by the loud music

-He seems mad, maybe it's to take out the anger- said Velvet a little moved by the noise, her ears were more sensitive

-Then he has a lot of anger- said Blake feeling her ears buzzing for the music

 ***But the longest hours you'll have in your life,** **Are the ones you sit through to know if you're right**

 **So I'll wait, but I pray that I'm wrong**

 **Because I think I know what's going on***

 **The 9 guys were playing their instruments with some sort of fury and with a small cut they saw Jaune headbanging head**

 **Small cuts from the camera showed Cardin, Roman and Sun underwater still the music was loud**

 **Then the lyrics came back**

 ***So let me get this straight, the only will is my own**

 **I do whatever I want and stay alone**

 **All my decisions make it untouchable and tainted***

-Why would he want to stay alone?- Said Ruby still a little afraid by the distubing images

-The lyrics are a little depressing- said Nora

 ***I'm gonna suffer for the rest of my life**

 **But I will always find a way to survive**

 **I'm not a failure, but I know what it's like**

 **I can take it or leave it, ... OR DIE***

 **Jaune screamed from the bottom of his lungs and even with a mask the hatred could be seeing**

 **-** Oh my Oum how is his voice not destroyed- said Yang after the scream

-Jaune why are you so mad?- said Pyrrha looking at his secret love

 **Jaune then started the chorus singing**

 ***Stay, you don't always know where you stand**

 **Till you know that you won't run away**

 **There's something inside me that feels**

 **Like breathing in sulfur***

 **The music then slowed down a little but with it's heavy tune intact**

-I think i got the meaning of the song- said Yang

-Really?- asked Coco

-Yeah, he feels suffocated by something and it's not letting him live peacefully-

Weiss looked at her

-That is why he said the he feels like he's breathing in sulfur- said Weiss confirming The thing Yang said

 **The other members were showed under water, Ren, Mercury and Yatsuhashi, Jaune then started to sing/scream again**

 ***My life is undone, and I'm a sinner to most but a sage to some**

 **And my gods are untrue, I'm probably wrong, but I'm better than you**

 **And the longest hours I've had in my life**

 **Were the ones I went through to know I was right**

 **So I'm safe, but I'm a little outside**

 **I'm gonna laugh when I'm buried alive***

-He really feels like everything he does is a mistake- said Ruby a little sad by the Lyrics

-Jaune...- said Pyrrha sad

 **Jaune then started to sing again**

 ***Stay, you don't always know where you stand**  
 **Till you know that you won't run away**  
 **There's something inside me that feels**  
 **Like breathing in sulfur***

 **The music then started to get heavier and then Jaune whispered loudly**

 ***Like breathing in sulfur***

 **Then a guitar solo could be heard as Neptune Played like he was possessed**

Some of the girls were actually enjoying the music and the way it was going with Yang headbanging a little

 **Jaune then screamed**

 ***Like breathing in sulfur***

 **Jaune then singed again**

 ***Stay, you don't always know where you stand**

 **Till you know that you won't run away**

 **There's something inside me that feels**

 **Like breathing in sulfur***

 **Jaune was more deep in the water ans clips of Neptune, Sun and Mercury were also in water with Jaune still singing**

 ***Stay, you don't always know where you stand**

 **Till you know that you won't run away**

 **There's something inside me that feels**

 **Like breathing in sulfur***

-Why are all of them in water?-asked Ruby

-It represents them suffocating literally- said Blake

 **Jaune was still in the water but was trying to get out of it, Cardin then got out of the water, after that Mercury and then a Roman**

 ***Like breathing in sulfur***

 **Then Neptune got out of the water in a hurry, Sun was the next getting out of the water and then Ren got out**

 ***Like breathing in sulfur***

 **Yatsuhashi then got out of the water trowing a angry look, then Adam got out and at last Jaune was able to get out of the water**

 **Screaming the last words of the song**

 ***LIKE BREATHING IN SULFUR***

 **But then Jaune was pulled to the water again, to him to breath harshly for air again**

 **and the video was over**

The girls had mixed feelings about the video and the music

-Okay that was intense...- said Nora

-You think?- asked Weiss with sarcasm

-Why would they do music that dark?- Asked Velvet still don't knowing how to feel

-I... I don't know but it was really kind of amusing- said Ruby

-I have to agree with you Rubes- said Yang with a little laugh

-Well i can say that it was something- Said Coco a little nervous for the images

-Do you think they will be more?- asked Pyrrha

-I think so, and i kind of want to see how the boys pull this off- said Blake with a small smile

Yeah things were getting really amusing


	5. Dead memories

**"Dead memories"**

-The title alone of the song is enough for me to say it won't be a happy song- said Ruby in a almost childlike nature

-really? what makes you say that Ruby- asked Weiss in her "ice queen" mode

-Weiss step outside your queen of sarcasm persona the video will start- said Nora, Weiss just huffed and looked at the screen

 **The video started and the Beacon tower was at sight for a moment before cutting the scene to a full view of the school, in the middle of the view was Jaune wearing casual clothing without his mask, he had a hat in his head not allowing the viewer to watch his face fully, he had a shovel in his hands and a cigarette in his mouth, he was sit for a few seconds before he got to his feet and started walking out of the school grounds**

-At least we aren't watching that mask that Jaune wears- said Coco a little more calm of the view in front if her- and his outfit is really nice-

-Wait a minute... hey Pyrrha does Jaune smoke?- asked Blake with concern watching the cigarette in his mouth

-... No i have never watch him smoke before...- answered Pyrrha with worry in her voice

-Well ... maybe is only for the video, i mean Vomit boy is too pure to have an addiction like smoking- said Yang rising a little hope in all of them

 **The shot changed to Jaune walking with the shovel in his shoulder in a few places of the city near Beacon and reaching to a fountain, the next shot showed Jaune walking in the background and coming closer to a car moving a few inches past it in a really sudden move of anger Jaune smashed the metallic part of the shovel into the car breaking one of the windows, Jaune then jumped and smashed the shovel again in the roof of the car bending it**

The girls were taken back by Jaune's act of sudden rage but neither of them decided to say anything electing to better watch the video and see were this was coming to

 **Jaune sat in the front of the car, he light up his cigarette and then after taking a good long smoke he started to walk again, a guitar then started to sound in melodic yet dark way**

-...Well i was wrong it appears that Vomit boy is indeed smoker- said Yang

The girls were shocked finding out about Jaune addiction no one had a thing to say but all of the changed by a wild Nora

-I WILL MAKE YOU QUIT THAT FEARLESS LEADER, EVEN IF IT MEANS BREAKING YOUR LEGS- shouted a very determined Nora, Jaune will be in a lot of trouble

-At least the music is starting- said Velvet with a sigh

 **Jaune reached the emerald forest, his cigarette was almost finished and a few drops of rain were hitting him he reached the ruins in the forest and he threw his hat away, he finished his cigarette and took his shirt off leaving him half naked in the rain showing a few tattoos**

Pyrrha. exe stopped working, the sight of her crush half naked and with the tattoos was just too hot for the girl that was as red as her hair

Velvet was in a similar way, not too obvious of course but still the view was really nice to her

Ruby blushed at the sight of his best friend topless but focused more on his tattoos

Weiss blushed but looked away his mind was trying to hard to make her believe that Jaune was not hot

Blake blushed but her inner perv made her smile a little

-... DAMN VOMIT BOY IS ACTUALLY EYE CANDY- shouted Yang watching at the boy's body

-Yang control yourself !- said Weiss to her partner she found Jaune to be indeed a little nice in the body department but her mind was to cold to make that obvious

-His tattoos are awesome, he hide them pretty well- Said Ruby watching at his friend tattoos on the screen, he had a sun/moon tattoo on his chest, the number 8 in his back, the 9 pointed star on his forearm, a black and red rose in his shoulders and a skull with a two red roses in his arm the arc symbol was on the forehead of the skull

-Yeah they are- said Blake taking notes in her mind to ask Jaune about who was the one that tattooed him, and going there to get one of her own

 **Jaune grabbed the shovel while some drums joined the guitar sound as Jaune started to dig a hole in the ground in a angry manner, the rain started to be more powerful a few thunders could be seeing, Jaune kept going digging not letting the rain stop him after a while he looked to the sky closed his eyes and like some sort of thing dragged him to the ground where he crashed trough the roof of a small room, but now he was wearing his mask and uniform and his voice was heard singing, with the bass guitar joining finally**

 **"Sitting in the dark, I can't forget**

 **Even now, I realize the time I'll never get**

 **Another story of the bitter pills of fate**

 **I can't go back again**

 **I can't go back again**

-Well that was sudden- said Weiss surprised of how things worked out at the end

-Oh really Weiss?- said Ruby with obvious sarcasm in her voice and a smirk on her face

-Shut it Ruby- said a very annoyed Weiss

Yang and Blake laughed at their friends antics

 **In the room crawling in the walls and roof was Sun his mask looked like he was afraid his tail was moving frantically, he was moving backwards his tail hitting with the walls and looking to find something, Sun was watching Jaune with his mask making a expression of fear and comfort, Jaune touched his face and making himself sure that he had his mask, he then watched in the room finding only a door and a window, he looked at the window he was underground he started to walk in a really strange way towards the door, Sun with a frantic move grabbed Jaune with his hand and tail trying to keep him in the room, Jaune got out of his grasp and walked trough the door and into another room**

 **"But you asked me to love you and I did**

 **Traded my emotions for a contract to commit**

 **And when I got away, I only got so far**

 **The other me is dead**

 **I hear his voice inside my head"**

-Why Sun looked like he saw a ghost?- asked Ruby watching the expression in Sun's mask

-I don't know but something about the video seems off...- Said Weiss

-Did you all notice the way Jaune walked?- said Velvet

-It was like he was actually walking backwards- Said Coco thinking about that part of the video the girls nodded thinking about it

 **Jaune entered a room filled with pictures of Mercury in his mask, in the middle of the room there were 5 women dressed in very showing outfits but with their face showing a little tiring and evilness, the girls were surrounding Mercury he was trying to get up but all of the girls were stopping him from doing it, he was showed a mirror and a lot of grapes, like he was the master of all of the girls, but he was trying to get out of there, he just couldn't do it, Jaune passed around Mercury looking at his predicament and watching how all of the girls ignored him, Mercury looked at him through the mirror as asking for his help but Jaune and Mercury knew he couldn't help him, Mercury just tried to escape again but it was useless, Jaune then entered another room**

 **The voice of Jaune became more melodically as he sing**

 **"We were never alive**

 **And we won't be born again**

 **But I'll never survive**

 **With dead memories in my heart**

 **Dead memories in my heart**

 **Dead memories in my heart"**

-Wow okay now that i can hear him better he is actually a really good singer, i mean not as good as other people i met but he is good- said a very impressed Weiss with a smile

-Oh my Oum, Weiss is actually complementing someone this is a sign that the end of the world as we know is coming to an end - said Yang with a smirk in her face annoying Weiss and making all of the other girls laugh

-Hehehe ok that is enough Yang, but seriously this is actually a pretty good i mean the video still creeps me out but the music is good- said Ruby smiling and making notes in her head that maybe she should get the song on her scroll

-Well apart of the fashion of the girls in the video i think Mercury really doesn't want to be there- said Coco making a reminder that she would get that outfit later (for educational purposes of course)

 **Jaune entered a room that had a negative kind of view into it and by negative it meant that the room was viewed as a negative in a picture, in the middle of the room was standing Adam Taurus his mask was shining for the view and the pins in his head had a dark tone in it he was completely still, Jaune walked towards him trying to see what was wrong with him but Adam didn't moved, Jaune Touched one of the pins in Adam's mask but still it was useless Adam wouldn't move , Jaune grabbed a part of cloth in the floor and moving a little stick it in the pins, in like a second the cloth was gone from the pins and it was in Adam's hand, the cloth was in fire, Jaune surprised by the sudden thing walked backwards and then the cloth made a mini explosion of flames disappearing and Adam again was standing doing nothing, Jaune looked behind him and found another door he entered another room**

 **"You told me to love you, and I did**

 **Tied my soul into a knot**

 **And got me to submit**

 **So when I got away,**

 **I only kept my scars**

 **The other me is gone**

 **Now I don't know where I belong"**

That room was one of the more strange for the girls

-Wow okay that room was really weird...- said Coco with a poker-face because she couldn't think of what to think or say about the room

-I'm the only one thinking that from all of the masks Adam's is the more scary- said Velvet a little scared of the mask

-I don't know what to make of any of the masks- said Blake thinking about all of the masks

-Well you tell us why Adam have that mask, i mean both of you not only dated but got to Beacon together- said Yang to her partner

-I don't know okay and why would i know? i mean none of us knew about this in the first place- replied Blake to her partner

-...yeah guess you're right- said Yang

 **The next room was dark, with a few lights in the floor, but the most eye catching feature was that the room was filled with large size mirrors, Jaune look at his reflection in the mirrors trying to find another of his band mates or another door but behind him in a mirror a figure moved fast, Jaune felt something and looked back finding nothing but behind him the figure came to view, it was Ren inside the mirror, he was looking at Jaune like a prey moving slowly and not getting caught but Jaune, Jaune moved fast and frantic trying to see what was watching him, he finally saw Ren and Ren acted like one of Jaune reflections but doing everything he did the opposite way a reflection would, Jaune was getting a little freak out and reached to touch Ren, Ren then snapped and with a furious and pain filled look in his eyes he smashed the mirror leaving a crack and surprising Jaune in the process, Jaune knew in that moment that he couldn't help his friend as he screamed in a mixture of rage and pain, Ren was in another mirror looking tired and sad to his friend, in a moment all of the mirrors had Ren image in them but he was facing down making him look defeated and motionless, Jaune couldn't watch at his friend in that state he moved backwards with a little fear, he then fell and opened another door with his fall leaving Ren**

 **"We were never alive,**

 **And we won't be born again**

 **But I'll never survive**

 **With dead memories in my heart**

 **Dead memories in my heart**

 **Dead memories in my heart**

 **Dead memories in my heart"**

The girls were in silence, that was the most depressing room of all of them, the sight of Ren in the end and the scream of Jaune were really sad, Ruby was holding back a few tears not wanting her friends watching her cry, Nora was getting flashbacks of her childhood with Ren and the looks he used to have, those depressed and lifeless eyes that she didn't want to remember, the other girls were really just feeling down the sight of two of their friends like that were really hard to look at

-...damn- was the only word that sounded in the room and it was said by Blake her cat ears were down making her bow fall to the ground but she didn't cared by now

 **Jaune hit the ground and flinched a little by the hit, he got up to his feet and the door closed behind him, he watched to the room he was in and found a kind of party, again there were 5 more girls, this time they were faunus girls a bunny girl, cat girl, dog girl, a chameleon girl and a bat girl, all of them dressed again as demons but this time the victim was Roman, the girls were surrounding him while he was making tricks with his baseball bat, he was showed as he didn't had control of his actions, the girls were laughing and grinning at his tricks but at the same time they were making him fail some of them resulting in Roman hitting himself with the bat, Jaune knew he need to get out of that place, he walked trying to not had the attention of any of the girls he was almost successful, because as he found another door, the cat and bat faunus discovered him, they tried to trap Jaune making him stay and possibly making him do what Roman was doing, Jaune fight to get out of the girls hands almost tripping but he opened the door in a last attempt entering the room and escaping the girls, he closed the door behind him while the arms of both girls could be seeing trying to grab him again but the couldn't**

 **Jaune didn't sing this time as a Guitar solo toke place**

Pyrrha was glad that those girls didn't grabbed Jaune, she just sigh in relief, Velvet as well sigh

-Well i guess is solo time hehe- said Yang trying to handle the mood of her friends and sister

-Yeah and it sounds amazing- said Ruby liking the sound of the guitar

 **Jaune breath a moment in relief, he was in a big corridor with walls covered in light, he watched the end of the corridor and saw Yatsuhashi standing imposing looking at him with a the angry look of his mask, Jaune a little intimidated by the look of Yatsuhashi moved forward but it was stopped by Yatsuhashi's body, he moved back and tried again, but as the last time he failed to move, Yatsuhashi just stood imposing showing his size and his large arms, Jaune became a little frustrated and tried for another time failing again, Yatsuhashi looking at him his his angry mask started to move forward, Jaune seeing him did the same thinking he will stop, but instead what happened was that Jaune reached another door, he looked back but Yatsuhashi was nowhere, Jaune then entered another room**

-Hehe now that i think about it Yatsu is the tallest guy of the band- said Coco smiling at his team partner

-The guy is a giant and by what we saw in the video Jaune is really small compared to Yatsuhashi- said Weiss looking at the difference in heights

-Hey Coco, did you ever noticed the Tattoo on Yatsu's arm? the one that says seven?- asked Velvet to her leader

-No i didn't but i think it will be a interesting talking issue when he returns to Beacon-replied Coco

 **Jaune was in another room but he was now covered in feathers, again more demon disguised girls were in the room, but the guy in the middle was Neptune, he was covered in feathers as Jaune and the girls, the girls were trowing feathers everywhere and also were covering Neptune with water, Neptune looked terrified or at least his eyes looked like that as his mask couldn't make any expression, Jaune walked watching as Neptune was trying to escape from the girls, but he couldn't the feathers were making him trip and the water was just making the effort impossible, Jaune watched and walked to another door opening it and hoping it was the last**

 **Jaune was singing again**

 **"Dead visions in your name**

 **Dead fingers in my veins**

 **Dead memories in my heart"**

-I think this is the most scared Neptune i had ever watched- said Weiss at the look of her ex

-I think he was more scared when you confused his cousin for a girl he wanted to get laid- Reminded Yang to Weiss with a smirk in her face

-... I hate you Yang- said a annoyed Weiss with her hands hiding her face

-I love you too Weissy- said Yang smiling

 **Jaune saw the room he was now in it was dark but a shining light could be seeing, but actually it were multiple lights all of them were candles, all of them were being light up by Cardin, he was moving slowly and lighting up every flame that had been put out, he didn't noticed Jaune, Jaune looked at the room but he didn't found any door, this was the last... he approached Cardin and and grabbed a candle**

 **Dead memories in my heart**

 **Cardin looked at Jaune his eyes were tired and his long nose was a little burned, Jaune give the candle to Cardin**

 **Dead memories in my heart**

 **Cardin grabbed the candle and with pleasing and tired eyes watched as Jaune blew the flame away**

 **Dead memories in my heart...**

-Oh my Oum, that was awesome- said Ruby very exited he enjoyed the song a lot

-I must say it was really good- said Blake smiling

-The video was still disturbing i must say- said Weiss

-Well it wasn't as disturbing and surprising as the introduction- Said Pyrrha

All of the girls agreed on that


	6. The interview

_Some time had passed after the song ended but a word came in the screen_

 **"Interview"**

-A interview?- asked Weiss with a eyebrow raised and i weird look in her face- who would interview them?-

Ruby just smiled and said

-who knows but at least we could hear some stuff of how they came up with all of this- said Ruby to the other girls

When the girls thought about it Ruby was right, all of them were really curious of how all of the guys not only made all of this but how they got the idea in the first place

 **The screen opened with a little buzzing sound and a logo came out with a voice**

 **-WELCOME TO "METALWIRE" REMNANT'S OWN METAL HEAD CHANNEL-**

 **The image showed two sets of couches with a background filled with electric guitars and basses, in the first couch was a crow faunus with black paint in his eyes and his hair black as night, he was wearing black shirt with a red skull logo in it some grey pants and combat boots he was the host of the show and with a smile on his face he spoke to the camera**

 **- Hey everyone welcome to metalwire, home of the metal heads and our awesome music that is metal, i'm your host Diego Silver (**oc of mine) **and man we have a awesome show coming to us, we have here in the studio one of the newest bands that are really making a lot of noise in the vale metal community some of you may know them as the 9 bastards band but most of us metal heads know them as SLIPKNOT- said Diego with a lot of energy**

The girls had interesting ideas about the guy

-I like his style it feats him- said Coco admiring the guy fashion style- but the makeup is really unnecessary-

-He is odd looking- said Ruby watching the faunus in the scream

-I don't know why but i think it feats that the host of a hard music show is a crow faunus- Said Yang smirking and looking at the host, Blake blush a bit, the host was in her eyes handsome but she could hide it well

 **When Diego said the band's name all of the members came out with their masks and uniforms taking all of them a place in the second couch**

 **-Hey guys nice to have all of you on the show-** **Said Diego to the band**

 **-Thanks for having us here dude, still is cold as fuck out here-** **said Roman in his clown mask**

-SWEARRRRRR- said Ruby pointing at the screen with the mighty finger of doom

All the girls laugh at Ruby's antics

-Hahaha common Rubes is Roman of course he will swear- Said Yang still laughing

-Shut it Yang no one should swear- said Ruby her friends laughing

 **-haha i know so what if you guys introduce yourselves and what do you do in the band- said Diego**

- **Sure thing dude, so hey i'm 8 the lead singer of the band-** **said Jaune to the camera**

 **-I'm 7, first** **guitar-** **said Yatsuhashi with few words**

 **-I'm 6 but everyone should** **refer** **to me as "Clown" and i'm a percussionist -** **said Roman hugging his baseball bat**

 **-Number 5, samples and keyboard, call me "Red"...-** **said Adam with his poker-face mask**

 **-My number is 4 i'm second** **guitar** **but all of you can call me "Sea"-** **said Neptune winking to the camera**

 **-I am number 3 i'm a another percussionist and i help with the vocals-** **said Cardin moving his nose**

 **-Number 2 i play the bass and it's a pleasure to be here-** **said Ren happily**

 **-I am the drummer my number is 1 and call me "Roots"-** **said a very pretentious Mercury**

 **-I hit the DJ cabinet my number is 0 and all of you can refer to me as "** **star scream"** **hehe-** **said Sun moving his tail while his mask was making sounds**

-So they use nicknames, i guess they really didn't want anyone to know who they are...- said Velvet thinking again if it's right to be watching the boys disc

-Well, it's to late for that, we know their secret now- said Yang smiling

-well at least the nicknames are kinda creative- said Nora

-Adam is Red... it's only for the color of his semblance and horns, Roman is Clown... only for his mask, Neptune is Sea... yeah it's pretty obvious, Mercury is Roots... in that i have no idea and Sun is star scream... again no idea- Said Pyrrha trying to figure out the nicknames

-I think Sun once told me he used to watch a show of robots when he was little and his favorite was a robot called star something, maybe that is the name he used and with Mercury the only thing i think is his gloves resemble the roots of a tree- said Blake thinking of the ones Pyrrha couldn't think of

 **-Again let me tell you all is a pleasure to have all of you here** **tonight- Said Diego smiling at them -We have a few questions for all of you and we would love for you to answer them if you don't mind-**

 **-Sure dude hit us with the questions- said Neptune to Diego**

 **-Okay first Question, Why do you wear masks?-** **asked Diego**

The moment he did that question the girls put all of their attention to the screen curious about the answer the boys would give

 **-Well to be honest the masks weren't part of the original idea for the group we just wanted to make our stuff and be our best at it, but one day "Clown" walks to the room were we practice wearing his mask, he then started acting crazy like the mask toke control over** **him or some shit like that and we were really m** **ind blown** **by the way he was acting so in a very fucked up way, we went all over Vale getting some leather and cloth to make masks and feel what "Clown" was feeling and that is what we did, we made some messed up versions of our masks and get really drunk and we hit our instruments we were playing like fucking Grimm and after that we decided to use masks in the band-** **Said Jaune, telling the story behind the masks**

The girls laugh a little from the story imagine the crazy stuff those guys did

-Hehe okay to be honest that is a really good story- Said Coco laughing imagine it 

-Those dunces have more addictions that we expect- Said Weiss trying to hide her giggles

-Wow now that i think about it this is the first time i hear Jaune swear- said Pyrrha 

Ruby just pointed the finger of doom to the Jaune on the screen and said in her mind "SWEAR"

 **- Yeah and the reality in that is that i was drunk when i went to the place we met, i was late and in my way i knew i needed to buy something to wake me up, so i went to a store and decided to buy more beer and then some pills for the hangover i was going to get, i only had in hand like 60 Lien and i knew i couldn't buy anything else, but then i saw it, a freaky as shit Clown mask was looking at me like it was calling me... the next thing i know i was wearing the mask, the lien was gone and i was acting like a ****dumb ass** **in the room of the band-** **Explained Roman playing with his bat and Laughing at the memory -** **A** **s expected the hangover the next day was fucking brutal, imagine this all of us wearing masks vomit everywhere, 8 was knocked in the drums, "Roots" was sleep in the toilet and "star scream" was sleeping naked in the fridge-**

-HAHAHAHA OH MY OUM my stomach- said Yang with those images now in her brain and in the teasing and joke material folder

Blake laugh a little at the dumb stuff the boys did 

Weiss had a hand in her head and was trying really hard to not laugh as Yang

Ruby wanted to laugh really hard but her mind was still blowing by the constant swearing of Roman

Coco was with Yang laughing her ass off

Velvet was laughing quietly

Pyrrha was giggling 

Nora was smiling imagine the fun experience of the boys

-Hehe okay girls try to calm i think another Question will be made- said Pyrrha calming down from the laugh

 **-Hahaha okay that is one hell of a way to get a idea for a band concept-** Laugh Diego a little but put **himself** **together -Okay next Question How did all of you met or decided to create a band together?-**

Putting some more effort the girls finally relaxed and paid attention to the screen

 **-Well a lot of us met before in school 8,"Sea","Star scream", 7, 3 and i got along pretty well, we were friends and we enjoyed doing stuff together, well 3 was and ass the first few** **times- Cardin laugh and flipped him off-** **but that doesn't matter anymore so we enjoyed** **each other** **and one day we saw "Red" really fucked up he was in very blunt words as shit, his then girlfriend ditch him after a argument gone wrong, he didn't actually did anything wrong but his then girlfriend thought he was doing some bad shit and threw away like a 4 year relationship, he was in the worst day of his** **life-** **Adam let his shoulders down a little and made a sigh noise in his mask but remained quiet-** **and** **like the good idiot he is 8 went to help him, he resisted at first but at the end we manage to get him somewhere so he could relax and think, that is were we met "Clown" he was friend of "Red" before and well after a few talks we became friends, "Red" and "Clown" introduce us to "Roots" and after some time he also became a member of our friend group... yeah then after sometime "Red", "Clown" and i heard "Star scream" playing with his DJ set and then we heard 8 doing a mix of rapping and singing that was really good inside a room, we after 5 minutes went inside with them to play other stuff and "Clown" had beer so we played music and got wasted it was really nice "Star scream" then called everyone else and it was awesome, in a part of those hours 8 said that it would be awesome to make a band and we agreed, some of us had our doubts but at the end it was really worth it-** **said in a funny way Ren telling the tale**

Blake remained silent, she could feel the glares of her friends, she knew exactly the thing that got Adam depressed... she was the one responsible for it

Nora after a while realized that Ren have swear as well- heh it has been a long time since i heard Ren say a bad word- she said

-Really? How long?- asked Blake hoping to redirect the attention somewhere else

-mmm like 9 years i think- said Nora remembering her childhood with Ren

Blake's desire got blessed because now everyone was concentrating in the words of Nora

-Wow... now that i think about it Jaune also never swears you think everyone in the band swears?- asked Weiss

-Maybe... i mean the masks cover their identities i think they feel some freedom to say everything they want- Said Coco thinking about that

 **-A very interesting story if i say myself, and this is the last question guys what inspires your music?-** **asked Diego**

 **-A lot of things to be honest, we had pretty difficult childhoods and pretty fucked up thoughts that need to get out somehow... i mean we do a lot of stuff to try to get the feelings out but it's not enough sometimes the issues need to be** **addressed** **and those issues is the things we talk in our music, sometimes our music is the only way we don't go around causing mayhem around, Metal music is a perfect way to say all that shit and saying to other people "hey we know the feel, come with us and we will try to help you"... i like to think that a lot of people can handle better the problems listening to people that like them are hurt but speak about it-** **said Mercury making all of the members of the band agreeing with his words**

The girls were silent, they knew their friends had issues and problems in their past and present, knowing that their therapy was making some form of art with their experience was enough to make all of them proud of the boys, but also saying that they wanted to help more people with their problems trough their music was not only something to be proud, but something to make all of them happy of have such really good people around them... but still they knew something else was making their friends write and play really dark songs, they wanted to know what was it... but the only things the girls could hope was that in later videos the voices would address what was in their minds

 **-That is very true my friends, and i find really great that you think that way... okay guys thanks a lot for answering the questions i really** **appreciate** **it-** **Said Diego smiling at them, the guys nodded and sounded really happy -Okay guys this is all the time we had left in our program we will left all of you metal heads with the newest song from this awesome band see ya all the next time, and remember ROCK ON- said Diego smiling to the camera, the Boys also screamed Rock on and the camera slowly went black**


	7. Spit it out(live)

**"SPIT IT OUT"**

-okay time for another song girls- said Nora smiling

-That interview was really good, but i'm hyped for the next song- said Ruby excited

-You are starting to like it sis?- asked Yang

-Yeah i think i'm becoming a fan- smiled Ruby

 **The video started a crowd could be heard, the boys were in a stage they were all in there instruments, the crowd was cheering like crazy, until Jaune started to talk**

 **-My friends... My people... OUR MAGGOTS, IT'S TIME FOR OUR NEXT SONG!...THIS IS CALLED SPIT... IT...OUT-** **Jaune screamed and the crowd went wild**

-Well damn it's time for a live concert of them- said Yang a excited with the opportunity of experiencing some of their friends music in a concert

-oh my oum i'm really excited- said Ruby jumping in her sit

-Did Jaune just called the people in the audience our maggots?- asked Blake remembering what Jaune said

-Yep- said Coco smiling

 **The music started it was distorted the guitar sounded really low like the bass and the drums were being more fast and heavy, it didn't take to long before Jaune started to... Rap**

" **Did you never give a damn in the first place**

 **Maybe it's time you had the tables turned**

 **'Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved**

 **And the verdict is guilty"**

The girls were taken back by Jaune sudden Rapping and doing it so fast

-WOW, WAIT HOLD UP A MINUTE, damn he is fast- Said Coco shocked by the fast way the song started

-How many things can Jaune do that we don't know?- asked Yang equally impressed by his show and skill

Ruby just listened to the fast music getting into it really fast

 **Then Jaune started to scream/sing in his usual metal way, the drums hitting even faster, Sun was dancing in his little DJ isle, Adam was headbanging the pins in his head moving alongside his head, Cardin was hitting his percussion and moving his hand in a manner that i looked like he was masturbating his nose, Roman was headbanging and jumping in his percussion and the rest of the band were headbanging while playing**

 **"Man nearly killed me**

 **Steppin' where you fear to tread**

 **Stop, drop and roll you were dead from the get-go!**

 **Big mouth fucker stupid cocksucker"**

-Damn even in their songs they swear- said Nora keeping track of the lyrics

-I told you the masks got them some freedom for doing and saying what they want- Said Coco to the girls

-But what the hell is Cardin doing with the nose of his mask- said a very embarrassed Weiss

-Well isn't it obvious...-Said Blake with a blush of embarrassment in her face

-Their shows must be really amazing live...- Said Velvet surprising everyone with the comment

Ruby was a little uncomfortable by the lyrics and actions but the music was getting into her

 **The camera then pointed at the crowd that was jumping like maniacs but they were having the time of their lives, there were around 3000 people in that show and the energy was felt because Jaune and the others were giving a show to remember**

 **Jaune's screams became more savage**

 **"Are you scared of me now?**

 **Then you're dumber than I thought**

 **Always is and never was**

 **Foundation made of piss and vinegar**

 **Step to me, I'll smear ya think I fear ya? bullshit!"**

Ruby didn't know when or how but she was headbanging with the music while not in a crazy and savage way like Jaune or the crowd in the screen, it was moving alongside the rhythm of the song, she was enjoying herself a lot

Yang was still taken back by the lyrics but the music was getting into her really fast so she was moving her head calmly

The other girls were still uncomfortable with the actions but the energy was really making it's way to the girls

-Okay i will admit they are a lot of people in the show and it looks like fun to go- Said Pyrrha watching the crowd the boys had

-Yeah that is true it looks awesome- said Nora hyped

 **Jaune was moving on the stage screaming the words while Cardin and Roman helped him with some vocals and then the guitar change speed again**

 **"Just another dumb punk chompin' at this shit**

 **Is there any way to break through the noise?**

 **Was it something that I said that got you bent?**

 **Gotta be that way if you want it**

 **Sanity, literal profanity, hit me!"**

Ruby smiled she knew that the chorus was coming somehow but now she was invested in the song

 **The crowd was jumping to the rhythm and Jaune screamed/singed the chorus**

 **"Spit... it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is stamp you out**

 **Spit... it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is stamp you out"**

-I ask How is his voice not destroyed by the screaming?- asked Weiss really shocked of how Jaune's voice wasn't destroyed after the screams of his songs

-Maybe there is a trick he learned over time- Said Blake responding to Weiss

-Still his voice wasn't even damaged when he was here, it must be a really good trick if he isn't in pain from screaming- Said Coco to the two

 **After the chorus Sun did a little breakdown of the music with his DJ kit and then then Yatsuhashi played again with more aggression, Mercury returning to a his previous sound in the drums, Jaune then rapped the lyrics again but with more control**

 **"Maybe it's the way you gotta spread a lotta rumor fodder**

 **Keepin' all your little spies and leavin' when you realize**

 **Step up, fairy**

 **I guess it's time to bury your ass with the chrome straight to the dome**

 **You heard me right, bitch, I didn't stutter**

 **And if you know what's good just shut up and beg, brother**

 **Back stab don't you know who you're dissin'?**

 **Side swipe we know the ass that you're kissin'!"**

-I think i want to go and watch them live- said Ruby exited with the idea she was liking the music a lot

-Wow really?- said Pyrrha shocked by the idea of innocent and cute Ruby Rose going to a show this intense and noisy

-I think it would be totally awesome... and i think i will search more of this music- Said Ruby smiling surprising all of her friends and sister

-...Ruby just became a Maggot...- said Blake without thinking, Yang turn to her eyes color red instead of lilac, Blake nervous said,- They call their fans like that remember.. in the start of the song- Said Blake with her cat ears down and nervous, Yang just looked at her she blinked a few times and her eyes where back to normal, Blake then relaxed

 **The crowd was headbanging and jumping like crazy the atmosphere of wildness was** **intense, Jaune was screaming with rage, Sun then got out of his DJ isle and went with Roman and Cardin that were jumping in the stage equally with the sound of the drums, Yatsuhashi was playing the rhythm in the guitar with Neptune doing the breakdowns and the effects, Ren was close to Adam headbanging with him and Mercury was playing the drums moving his head in circles**

 **"Biggity-biggidy bitch boy, halfway hauser**

 **Don't hear shit 'cause it keeps gettin' louder**

 **Come up and get a face full o'tactic**

 **Lippin' off hard, goin' home in a basket**

 **You got no pull, no power, no nothin'**

 **Now you start shit? Well ain't that somethin'?**

 **Payoffs don't protect and you can hide if you want**

 **But I'll find you comin' up behind you!** "

Yang felt the energy run through her, the crowd and the intensity of the boys just make her feel pumped and now Ruby was getting in to the mood and started to move her head to the music, Yang wanted to that herself but something was blocking her from doing it, but maybe one more song could make her go fan mode

Blake was feeling exited but she controlled herself pretty well, the concert was really good the boys really knew how to put a show, but something was still troubling her about the interview... Him, Adam

 **The chorus hit again Jaune, Cardin and Roman screamed their parts and the crowd screamed as well**

 **"Spit... it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is stamp you out**

 **Spit... it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is stamp you out"**

Weiss was feeling a little suffocated by the energy the boys were giving, of all the things she expected of the boys secret the one that didn't crossed her mind was the one they were watching... it was crazy as hell

Pyrrha couldn't think of Jaune in this level of extreme, her crush was really a interesting man and she knew when Jaune came back to Beacon, she will get a lot of things of him

Nora was just excited as hell, Ren and Jaune were doing something so out of character in her mind, that it was both shocking and amusing it was awesome

 **Jaune the got to his knees and started to rap again, Sun, Cardin and Roman Joined him they were expecting something** **big to happen Yatsuhashi keep a playing a note in the guitar, it was really pumping Neptune played his part like a madmen he was having to much fun**

 **"Bout time I set this record straight**

 **'Cause' all the needlenose punchin' is makin' me irate**

 **Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears**

 **Where you gonna be in the next five years?**

 **The crew and all the fools and all the politics**

 **Get y jour lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick**

 **You got dick when they passed out the good stuff**

 **Bam are you sick of me?, good enough had enough"**

 **The crowd started to cheer and Yatsuhashi keep playing that note, it was hyping something big Jaune then speak to the crowd**

 **"OUR PEOPLE...THE TIME HAS COME... WE WILL DO SOMETHING PRETTY SICK TONIGHT... WE WILL MAKE THIS SONG SOMETHING THAT WILL PASS HISTORY... I NEED ALL OF YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKERS TO GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING GROUND... RIGHT... NOW" Jaune signaled the crowd to get down, Sun jump the stage and went to the crowd telling them to go down, All of the crowd did that all of those people on the ground**

-Okay i'm pumped, what is Jaune planning?- asked Ruby she was hyped she wanted to know what Jaune was going to do

-I don't know but it looks big- Said Velvet watching at the crowd on the ground

-I think i know what they will do- Said Nora smiling... she had a idea of what her fearless leader was planning to do

-Really? what is it?- Asked Coco curious

-and spoil the fun, nah you have to see- said Nora smirking

 **"HOLY SHIT... GUYS ARE YOU REALLY WATCHING THIS... THIS WILL BE FUCKING EPIC... OKAY HERE ME OUT... WHEN I SAY ... JUMP THE FUCK UP... WHAT ARE YOU ALL GOING TO DO"** **the crowd exited screamed JUMP THE FUCK UP " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING DO" JUMP THE FUCK UP said the crowd again**

-Holy hell... is that dolt really planning on making like 3000 people to jump at the same time...- said Weiss not believing the plan that Jaune had

-OH HELL YEAH- screamed Nora

 **"OH YEAH... JUST REMEMBER DO IT UNTIL I SAY... JUMP THE FUCK UP... UNTIL I SAY JUMP THE FUCK UP... HEHE ROOTS LET'S TAKE THIS MOTHERFUCKERS HOME MAN" and with that said Mercury did a little drum solo and Neptune started to play again like a madmen**

 **"Bout time I set this record straight**

 **'Cause' all the needlenose punchin' is makin' me irate**

 **Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears**

 **Where you gonna be in the next five years?**

 **The crew and all the fools and all the politics**

 **Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick**

 **You got dick when they passed out the good stuff**

 **Bam are you sick of me?, JUMP THE FUCK UP"**

 **And with the line said the crowd exploded and all of the people including most of the band members jumped, the crowd was nuts a lot of them were doing circles in the crowd jumping the camera was literally shaking by the movement and The band was having the time of their lives**

 **Jaune, Sun, Cardin and Roman screamed of the top of their lungs the next par of the song just seven words**

 **"Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies**

 **Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies**

 **Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies**

 **Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies**

 **Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies**

 **Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies**

 **Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies**

 **Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies"**

 **Mercury played the drums like crazy Yatsuhashi was headbanging including Ren and Adam, Cardin and Roman went back to their percussion set and Sun in a moment of adrenaline climbed the highest part of the stage and dive to the crowd**

-THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME- screamed Nora, Ruby and Yang at the same time

Weiss was speechless she didn't expect this crazy

Blake just watched amazed at the screen, Pyrrha was like Blake

Velvet had her jaw in the ground it was something so crazy

Coco literally toke her shades off just to watch the moment everything went nuts

 **The song was in the final route the crowd could feel it but the emotion and energy was crazy and they continued to jump and headbang**

 **Jaune screamed again**

 **"Spit... it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is stamp you out**

 **Spit... it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is stamp you out"**

 **Jaune smiled and with a last scream he said**

 **"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS WE WILL SEE YOU ALL SOON AND REM** **EMBER TO**

 **SPIT... IT .. OUTTTTT"**

 **And with that the song was over and as the crowd cheered the screen turn to black**

the room was quiet this was something so crazy no one could talk except the one little Rose who disturbed the sound of silence by sying

-Awesome-


	8. Vermilion

The girls were recovering a little for the energy of the last video, especially Weiss that was having a little headache, they were taking a few snacks and some of the soda Nora had brought earlier

\- You know i think we should bring, the girls in Mercury's team- said Ruby spontaneously

-Why should we?- asked Blake to Ruby

-Well we invited Coco and Velvet because Yatsuhashi is in the secret i mean is fair that we bring Mercury's teammates- Replied Ruby

-You know what that actually makes a lot of sense...- Said Weiss thinking about what Ruby said

-Why didn't you called them?- asked Pyrrha to Ruby and Weiss

-We don't have their numbers... and we don't know were their dorm is...- said Ruby a little embarrassed

-Well maybe we can watch another video and then go and look for them- said Yang smiling

-Seems like a plan then - said Nora smiling and watching the title of the next song

 **"Vermilion"**

The girls just toke their sits and waited with a few smiles

 **The video started, the camera was pointing to the ceiling of a apartment, a few shines of the sun were showed but the movement was weird it was like they put a lot of photos to make movement, and then 4 notes with a sampler could be heard the camera moved down to reveal a very attractive woman sleeping with a white and red dress**

The girls jaws dropped at the look of the woman in the screen...

-Oh my... is that- started to say Weiss shocked but Yang finished the line

-It's Cinder... is Mercury's team leader- said Yang

-...well i think that takes away the chances of her not knowing what they were doing...- said Velvet shocked

 **The music started** **powerfully, the guitars and the drum was the most noticeable sound, Cinder opened her eyes and yawned tired but her movements were really unnerving, she was moving like a broken doll but with her movements showed like some sort of photos forming a movement, like stop motion but disturbing**

Weiss felt scared... the movements of Cinder were making her uncomfortable, Blake was equally disturbed the video was again really hard to see but somehow Cinder's was the most unnerving part of the whole thing

 **With a cut the camera showed the sun moving really fast and with a shine Cinder was in the streets of Vale people moving fast around her, she looked tired and depressed, her face had a very messed eyeliner her hair was messed as well, her dress was ripped and broken in a lot of parts and she wasn't wearing shoes, she moved with a very depressing elegance**

 **Jaune's voice was heard he was doing some sort of whispering and singing combination making his voice seemed like a very creepy lullaby**

 **"She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalities**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it"**

-I don't know if is the way Jaune is singing or the actions of Cinder... but i'm creeped out and amused at the same time- said Yang watching at the video

-Jaune's voice is hypnotizing and amusing in this...-Said Ruby with a low tone of voice like she was concentrating in the voice of Jaune

-I'm amused... and scared... i'm mostly scared- said Velvet closing her eyes

Pyrrha had her eyes closed as well but she wasn't scared she was hypnotize by Jaune's voice

 **Cinder moved thought the streets of vale with sadness until a cut was made, she was now in a beach her naked feet touching the sand, she was relaxed by this a few small smiles in her face but she still had that tired expression, it was depressing she moved to the shore, she was feeling the water hit her feet and the wet sand making her relax she stopped for a moment, her expression was surprised she saw a butterfly drawn in the sand, she knelled and smiled, watching the draw in the sand, she tried to touch the draw but the water came and erased the draw from the sand, Cinder watched this with a sad expression her eyes with a few tears**

 **"Climatic hands that press**

 **Her temples and my chest**

 **Enter the night that she came home**

 **Forever...**

 **Oohh... (SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT MAKES ME SAD)"** **the last part screamed by Roman and Cardin**

-This video is really depressing...- said Coco looking at the video with a sad look

-The lyrics are weird, and yet i feel something off about them- said Nora hearing the lyrics of the song

Velvet was equally concentrated in Jaune's voice and had her bunny ears calm

 **A drum solo has played it look like Mercury was playing with all of his heart**

 **With a cut Cinder was in her room again looking at a empty bottle that had inside a green cocoon, the cocoon was moving frantically, Cinder din't seem impressed and watch it, and again a cut of the camera and Cinder was again in the beach but this time there was people in it passing in a enormous speed around her, she was walking watching the sea flow and feeling the sand in her feet, her head was down making her look depressed, another cut was made Cinder was again in her room, she had a magnifying glass in her hands and was watching the cocoon transforming, the cocoon changed color and now was a bright yellow, like it was ready to bloom, Cinder then went to her bed and with some moves she was ready and fell asleep**

 **"She is everything and more**

 **The solemn hypnotic**

 **My Dahlia bathed in possession**

 **She is home to me**

 **I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse**

 **But the stress is astounding**

 **It's now or never she's coming home**

 **Forever"**

-Okay i can really tell the lyrics are creeping me out- Said Weiss feeling nervous and uneasy the lyrics felt wrong somehow

-Well i can tell is a combination, the video, the lyrics and the way Jaune is singing them, i feel really disturbed- said Coco making Weiss, Blake and Yang agree to her

Ruby couldn't hear anything but Jaune's voice she was so concentrated that in her mind it was only her and Jaune's voice

Pyrrha was in a similar way to Ruby but to herself Jaune was there and he was singing to her she felt so attracted to his voice

Velvet was the same, her ears down but only hearing Jaune, it was like he was singing a twisted lullaby to her, and she was liking it a lot

Nora was looking at the three girls nervous- oh damn...-

 **In the next cut it was morning again Cinder was looking happily to the empty bottle in the room, the cocoon was nowhere to being seeing and in it's place was a fiery butterfly moving in the bottle, Cinder was happy and amazed by the movements of the butterfly, with a few moves she went to a close table that had a broken mirror in it, the camera faced her back head... she grabbed something from the table and look at it for a few seconds until she held it close to her face and move a little and suddenly two straps went around her hair, the camera turn to see her face, it was a brown and black mask with two little holes in the eyes, a little overture for the nose and a zipper for a mouth, she looked at herself in the mirror and then the camera moved to watch the back of the room, the bottle, the bed and the windows were gone and shadows were moving in a tremendous speed behind her, with a twisted and sick move the shadows stopped and transform in the nine members of the band behind of Cinder, all of them moving their heads frantically, Jaune stopped his head and the rest of his band mates did the same, he looked with that inexpressive mask of his and smiled, Cinder turn her head and looked at all of them she was getting nervous by so many people looking at her but she then calmed herself when Jaune grabbed some sort of grey mass, all of the guys have that same mass in their hands, Jaune toke that mass to his face and with a quick move the mass attached to his face but the thing was that it was his actual face, no mask or to say it better the mass transformed in a perfect mask of Jaune's face, The mask had his eyes closed with a sad expression, Mercury did the same thing next, it had the same end... a perfect mask of Mercury's face, the next one was Ren... a curious thing happened with him his hair was pulled with a ponytail, then it was Sun turn he move his head to a side while it happened, then Roman with him the only thing that changed was that a grey version of his usual hat was in his head, Cardin came next his hair was different it was longer and the look of his mask was more tired, Yatsuhashi did it next his mask became a little cracked, then Adam put the mass in his face his mask covered his horns as well making it grey but his mask had tears in his closed eyes, Neptune was the last the mass made his mask and his look was depressing, Cinder watched them with her mask on shocked moving closer to watching them**

 **Jaune sing with more passion**

 **"Oohhh (she's the only one that makes me sad)**

 **(Coming alive, she's coming alive)**

 **...**

 **Hard to say what caught my attention**

 **Vixen crazy, aphid attraction**

 **Carve my name in my face to recognize**

 **Such a pheromone cult to terrorize"**

In a way the shock and surprise from watching that part of the video and listening to Jaune's more passionate voice made Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet snap from their trances

The girls were pretty disturbed by the masks the band just got, Weiss looked at them with some sort of fear and recognized something...

-...That was something i didn't expect...- said Blake watching the masks that the guys put on they were creepy maybe even more than the regular masks

-... I think i know what those masks are- said Weiss gaining the attention of every girl in the room

-What are those things?- asked every girl in the room to Weiss

-If i'm not mistaken... those are called Death masks- replied Weiss feeling more uneasy

-... But... what are those?- asked Ruby a little scared by the information

-Those masks are put in the graves of people back in Atlas, they are made when the person is dead..., the mask must be a perfect picture of the face of the person, it's a tradition that if you have a death mask in your grave you will rest with more peace... knowing that people won't forget how you looked in life...- explained Weiss uncomfortable

The room was silent every girl was shocked and creeped out by the idea of the guys having Death masks of themselves, like they were death or something, or ready to die at any moment, that idea made the girls afraid and sick of thinking it... it was a very depressing thought

With the silence they continued to watch the video

 **A cut was made Cinder was watching the butterfly happily she wasn't wearing the mask, the butterfly was flying inside the bottle looking for a place to escape until it realized the bottle was opened, the butterfly then flight outside the bottle escaping, Cinder watch in a shocked way as the butterfly escaped the bottle, with a fade to black Cinder was back with the mask on the guys moving fast around her, she reach her hand and Mercury stopped moving and looked at her with curiosity, Ren stopped as well and Cinder tried to grab him but with that move Mercury and Ren were again moving making the task impossible, Cinder put her hand in her chest in a hurt way, Sun stopped for a moment and watch her, Cinder turned but Sun was again moving, Cinder walked and watched the guys move she tried to grab some of them but it was useless she couldn't do it, Cardin stopped for a moment and walk alongside her for a few moments, Yatsuhashi then stopped too he just watch Cinder and Cardin, Cinder didn't tried to grab him or Cardin they just started to move fast again, Adam and Neptune stopped close to Cinder, she watched them looking at her, she was desperate for something she made a move and both of them were moving again, Cinder tried to reach anything and she did, Roman stopped and grabbed her hand with his, he made a some sort of pose and with a move of his hand made Cinder turn in a type of dance and Roman then moved again leaving Cinder surprised, she walked a few steps and then Jaune was the last too stop and look at her, Cinder watched him staring at her she reached again hoping Jaune would take her hand, Jaune did that and the room faded to black**

 **Jaune singed the chorus of the song with a powerful voice and in a way hut manner**

 **"I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me** "

The girls were silent before, this was another level of silence none of the girls imagined they could create, Ruby had a few tears in her eyes, Weiss felt like she was going to tear up as well, Blake had her ears down and her eyes with tears running down opened in a strong realization, Yang had her mouth opened and couldn't speak a word, Nora was silent looking at the screen she knew something was off about the song, Coco and Velvet felt the pressure of the room rising, Pyrrha was the one to speak first

-...Blake, you know right?- said Pyrrha hoping the silent member of RWBY was well

-...Adam*sob* he wrote this song...- Blake knew it was his work, the chorus was the thing that give it away, Blake remembered how Adam was when she ditch him, he was in a bad place, she remember him sitting in a corner repeating himself that same phrase over and over with tears in his orange eyes and looking at one of Blake's bows, in that time he was trying so hard to get back to her, but she in Rage told him he was just becoming a stalker and more of a freak, Adam never looked at her direction again after that, even when Blake learned the truth about Adam and wanted to speak to him, he just looked down and leave the room, Blake now was seeing what the song was about now

-...He is calling himself a stalker and that is hurting him...- said Ruby turning to see Blake who was now sobbing and hugging her knees trying to hide the tears from her eyes, Ruby looked at all of the girls in the room and with a single move went and hugged Blake, Yang was the next joining the hug, Weiss also joined the hug saying to Blake that she wasn't alone and it was okay, Pyrrha and Nora hugged her at the same time, Coco and Velvet were the last but at the same time they were able to calm Blake

-Do you want to take a break Blakey?- asked Yang worried about her partner

-...*cleans the tears* no, it's okay let's continue with it i will be fine- said Blake smiling at all of them

-Are you sure?- asked Weiss equally worried for her friend

-Yeah... thanks a lot for staying here with me- said Blake grateful at her her friends

-Any time- said all of the girls to Blake smiling

 **The light came back to the camera and now it was on the streets again, the butterfly was flying in the street, Cinder was trying to catch it but she couldn't the butterfly moved to fast and escaped her reach, Cinder dropped to her knees crying she hugged herself trying to calm but she couldn't , she slowly walked again to a nearby bridge the night was hitting the streets, the cars were passing under the bridge and the lights were moving, Cinder looked at the cars with tears in her eyes trying to hard to not to break and cry in there, she walked more and entered a train station, the people were moving fast ignoring her she was trying so hard to get someone to notice her pain but no one did, she screamed in pain and sorrow, no one was listening to her she dropped to her knees again only this time she started to tear some pieces of her dress off, and a bit of her hair in a attempt to made someone notice the pain but it was useless again, she cried and screamed in agony**

 **Neptune did his guitar solo making feel desperate and needing and while Jaune screamed something until the solo was over**

 **"YEAH!**

 **...**

 **Oohhh**

 **I'm a slave, and I am a master**

 **No restraints and unchecked collectors**

 **I exist through my need, to self-oblige**

 **She is something in me, that I despise**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me"**

Blake was trying to hard to not cry again, the lyrics were hurting her because she knew that is was a way of Adam to let his pain go away, but Blake was confronting it and it hurt

The girls were there holding Blake and making her feel more secure and comfortable, but the video was making them feel sad they all knew it

 **Cinder walked again to the outside she was still crying and sobbing her hands were in her face trying to hide the tears and the pain, she looked at the night sky and fell to the ground she was still crying but something make her feel a little better, the butterfly came back, Cinder with doubt reached her hand to grab the butterfly and then the butterfly place itself in Cinder's hand, Cinder then smiled a little still crying**

 **Jaune then singed the last bit of the song**

 **"She isn't real...**

 **I can't make her real...**

 **She isn't real...**

 **I can't make her real...**

 **Then with a little sound of a sampler the song ended**

The girls again were silent the song was the hardest to hear for now, at least for Blake it was the hardest one of all

Yang turn her head to face Blake and noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes the song was probably to much to handle, the memories... she grabbed Blake's hand and pet it Blake looked at her with sad eyes and Yang talked making all of the girls watching them both

-Blake... why did it hurt so much?... what happened with both of you exactly?- said Yang still holding Blake's hand

Blake cleaned her face a little with her other hand, she toke a large breath to calm herself and replied to the questions

-When... when we both came to Beacon after leaving the Fang, we wanted so hard to clean our lives, to start again with a clean record and clean minds, that the only thing that any of us still had of the Fang was Adam's blade, he said that he didn't change his weapon... because it was a reminder... a reminder that all the things he did... all the things he had to deal in his mind, the guilt... the the desire to be better, to never be the monster he said he had become while he was in the White Fang- Blake whipped more tears in her eyes the girls now were holding her shoulders of legs in a caring sight-... He said that the monster was probably still there... but he wanted to change for a better future, he said that he was willing to change for himself and... for me- Blake remembered that day perfectly, the way he knelled with his sword in his hands... how he grabbed his then Grimm mask and buried it with her watching the look of determination and will in his eyes...- after that we spend another year and a half together as you know, but the day everything went to waste came... -Blake sob a little with that memory, The girls just petted Blake a little making her calm enough to continue- He said that he had a thing to do that day... he went to the cliffs that day, i thought that he was maybe going to train there... after all Roman said to him that the cliff was a really good place to train and improve your senses... so i had the idea of coming by surprise and well make company to him... but when i went there... he wasn't alone- Blake closed her eyes trying to hold the tears back but she continued- There were 4 members of the White Fang there... Adam was speaking to them... i couldn't hear what they were saying but... i was mad... i went closer to hear something at least...- she breath again her hand forming a fist by the anger she felt for her remembering that day- I heard him say that all of them wouldn't have to worry about anything that he was going to be there for them when "it" happened... after he said that they hugged him and left... I got out of my hiding place and went with fury against Adam... he was so surprised and scared...- The girls watched how Blake was struggling to keep going so all of them put her hands in Blake's fist, Blake with tears and her cat ears down look at all of them, they just smiled at her and tell her "is okay Blake" with that she continued - i didn't let him explain i slap him... called him a fucking liar and a bullheaded bastard... i told him that after everything we did together, he still went and fucked things up... i left him in there crying and socked... i didn't looked back, he tried to explain to me so many times what was the reality but i just told him to leave me alone and call him in every name in the book... it became so hard that the last time he tried it i said that the reason i would never forgive him was that he became meaningless to me... that i would rather be told that he went to a mission and never come back...- The girls watched shocked at Blake but didn't say anything she still needed to finish- He looked so broken... he never tried to speak to me again, after some time Roman told me that he wanted to talk to me... we talked in the courtyard and he told me that soon i would see the true face of sorrow...- Blake closed her eyes and with all of the strength her friends were giving her she said-... That was the day when team LIUM (Lilium) were accepted by Professor Goodwitch, all of them Faunus, one of them a childhood friend of mine... Illia Amitola and beside them... with a sad expression but a smile was Adam telling them " Welcome to a better future"...- Blake then felt again as all of her friends grabbed her to a caring group hug, she let a few tears go and said to them" Thank you"


	9. Before i forget

After a while Blake was calm and steady she felt like a large boulder was taken away and was now a little more free she was happy to have such lovely friends and partners,

-You know after all this has been a lot of fun- said Blake smiling to her friends

-Yeah it has been and very sentimental- said Weiss happy

-Yeah... OH right i was going to do something- said Ruby and went full speed out of the room shocking all the girls from the sudden change of subject

-... Is she always like this or just when she is excited by something?- Asked Coco to Weiss, Yang and Blake

-Sometimes we don't know so we roll with it heh- said Yang smiling at her sister actions

-I declare now we will spend more time together hehe all of you are to much fun- said Coco smiling

Before anyone could say something Ruby came back to room, putting in the middle of it two girls that were obviously dizzy and shocked

Green light hair and Red eyes met the sight of a room filled with girls, Emerald Sustrai was here

-Ammm okay what is going on here?- asked Emerald confused, she turn her head to see her team partner Neopolitan, equally dizzy and equally confused her brown and pink eyes looking at all of the girls around them

Ruby smiled and said- Sorry for the unexpected ride but we needed to talk to you about your friend-

Weiss just put her hand to her face, of course Ruby would go to pick Emerald and Neo in such a Weird way

-Oh Oum dammit what did Mercury did this time?- asked Emerald feeling ashamed of whatever her idiot of a partner/crush did

Neo just smacked her face annoyed, she liked Mercury as close friend but he could be such an ass sometimes

-Oh he didn't do anything to us and we don't think he did anything wrong at all- said Velvet shyly

Emerald and Neo blinked, they couldn't believe her ears...

-...Wait so Mercury didn't do something?- said Emerald not believing the words her ears were hearing

-No... but we still need to talk to you- said Nora grinning

Emerald and Neo were shocked and pleased to hear that Mercury didn't do any idiotic thing for once in his life...

After a good amount of presentations from the girls to the new pair in the room they started to explain everything

-... Okay ...okay hold up, Mercury, Roman and other seven guys are gone from Beacon for a while doing some wierd stuff?- said Emerald hearing that explanation from the girls

Neo had a shocked face she didn't noticed that Mercury or Roman were gone from the school she picked from a table a notebook and a pencil and wrote there

"Were did they go? and Why?" she showed it to the girls

-We don't know exactly but we find something about your partner that may interest you- said Pyrrha to the girls

Neo just grabbed a pillow and then sitted, Emerald just sit on the floor

 **( _Montage of Emerald and Neo watching everything the girls have watched,_** if you want a little spin off of that leave a review and i will work on it

Emerald had a look on her face that could only be describe as her own level of surprised, Jaw to the floor eyes wide open and her semblance was somehow making every girl watch as 4 little yellow birds were flying around her head

Neo was jumping around exited as hell, jumping around glass was heard shatter everywhere from her semblance, since she was a little child the metal music was her favorite and discovering that all of the boys were a metal group just made her very happy

-Okay now that all of this is out of the way we will continue watching and if you want to stick around and watch it with us then we won't mind- said Coco happy

" **Before i forget"**

-Well this title seems promising- said Nora

-It doesn't seem depressing or angered maybe it will be more calm- Said Weiss hoping she was right

-After everything we had saw i don't know anymore- said Blake

-... I... i really don't know what to say or think anymore...- said Emerald

 **The image was showed, a black guitar with the number 7 painted in it, a hand and forearm has showed and with a single note the song started powerfully, a cut was made and Yatsuhashi and Neptune could be seeing but it was different, the camera wasn't focusing their faces but it was obvious that they weren't wearing their masks and their uniforms they were wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants with grey boots, the drums were in the corner of the screen and Mercury could be heard playing with his usual style**

-Huh would you look at that they are not wearing their uniforms and masks... that is refreshing- said Coco smiling

-It's kinda weird watching them play without the masks on- said Blake surprised her cat ears were amused by something... the sound was arousing, she was liking it

-I will say that i find this video ingenious, they are playing without those things but they are still hiding their identities- said Weiss admiring the clever camera work the video was showing

-heh that is also a new thing, Weiss complementing something Jaune does twice in a day- said Yang smiling to annoy the Heiress... she obviously succeeded

Neo quickly started to headbang exited the music so far was awesome

 **Neptune and Yatsuhashi were facing each other while playing another silhouette was showed in the background same clothing and Neptune and Yatsuhashi but this one was in a percussion isle, he had a neck tie with the black shirt it was red, it was Roman headbanging, Cardin was in his own isle behind Neptune while Roman was behind Yatsuhashi**

-You know without the mask and uniform is kinda hard placing them if not from their hair and well the fact Roman is wearing a red neck tie- said Velvet making the point

-Yeah... the outfits are really what made their style unique, still is refreshing watching them with regular clothes- said Pyrrha thinking about what Velvet said

-Well the music is pumping hehe- said Ruby enjoying the music so far

Neo grabbed her scroll and wrote in the notes *know how to get one of the masks*

 **While Roman, Neptune and Yatsuhashi were playing the camera went a little back and showed a microphone in his place and a had reached it, the hand had a Ring and a tattoo in the wrist that said "KNIGHT" the hand belonged to Jaune that with that hand grabbed the mic and screamed**

 **"GOOOO..."**

 **With that signal the drums went faster and Ren joined to the mix with the bass, Adam and Sun were the last to enter the mix in the song but they entered with power**

Weiss, Velvet, Emerald and Pyrrha jumped in surprise for the sudden scream by Jaune and the way the band was playing faster

Ruby and Neo were just headbanging with the music and Yang was just enjoying it a lot

Blake just watched the video taking her soda

And Nora was just watching her partners play smiling

 **The camera focused on Jaune's arm as he grabbed the microphone and started to sing/scream, but the microphone had something attached to it, it was Jaune's mask, The camera also focused on Ren's bass and Yatsuhashi's guitar, both of the instruments had their respective owner's mask on it, Roman's mask was also in his percussion isle, with a shift the camera focused on Mercury's back while he was playing showing his mask in one of the drums kit, Cardin was showed too, his mask in a large drum in his percussion isle, Neptune had his mask not in his guitar but in his belt, The camera then showed Sun in his DJ isle his mask in one of the large disc he was scratching on, Adam then was showed turning his back to the camera he was behind a large keyboard with spikes, his mask was in one of those spikes but the pins were larger, Adam was headbanging**

 **"Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm**

 **Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home**

 **Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm**

 **Catastrophic, not again**

 **I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline**

 **I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene**

 **Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections,**

 **I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle** "

-Well there are the masks heh- said Coco grinning

-At least now we can tell who is who just by the mask- said Weiss pointing the obvious

-Don't forget the hair Weissy- pointed Yang to her friend

-...Yeah right,... i forgot the hair- said Weiss embarrassed but still keeping a "calm" face

 **Sun scratch on of the disc making it sound catchy as hell while Yatsuhashi played his guitar making the sound heavier, Jaune then held the mic with more power while the camera slowly came up showing only his mouth and his forearm, his blonde hair was long and covered part of his face, Ren and Neptune moved in the background headbanging and playing, while more in the background Roman was somehow headbanging while some sort of platform was moving him in circles making it look awesome**

 **Jaune was joined by the voice of Cardin and Roman in a build up to the next verse of the song**

 **"Fray the strings...**

 **Throw the shapes...**

 **Hold your breath...**

 **And listen!"**

-How is Roman spinning like that?- asked Blake watching the video and surprisingly liking the music a lot

-Maybe he is in a platform - said Pyrrha thinking about it

-Yeah, i guess that makes sense- admitted Blake

-Now that i think about it Jaune's hair was really long in the past months- said Nora remembering how the leader of JNPR had let his hair grow over the past months

-...You're right, Jaune often had a too hold his hair with some of Ren's hair bands to avoid it getting in his sight...- said Ruby thinking about how his friend had a pretty large hair style, almost as big as Ren

-Huh... now that i think about it the hints and clues of the band were everywhere but we didn't catch them until now- pointed Weiss to the girls n the room

Neo remembered how Mercury was almost all the time playing with pencils like drum sticks and how Roman was sometimes drawing some clowns in his free time

Neo then heard the music again and using her semblance once again made a glass break sound making all of the girls to return the attention to the video

 **Adam was showed Headbanging while in the background Sun was still Playing with the DJ stuff but with his tail while also he was headbanging, with a move the camera focused on Neptune's guitar while in the background Jaune was singing the chorus of the song with Cardin passing by his** **side**

 **Jaune screamed almost all of the chorus with Cardin while Neptune made a very sweet riff with his guitar**

 **"I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **Before I forget that!"**

Ruby and Neo again found themselves headbanging enjoying the music and the energy but this time Yang also joined them, while not as much movement of the head as her sister or Neo, Yang was headbanging at his pace

Blake was more calm about the music but of all the songs so far, this was her favorite, Nora, Pyrrha and Velvet had the same idea as Blake

Emerald was still a bit shocked about the discovery on the band but now after listening to the previous song and now this song, she had to admit with a smile this was pretty fucking awesome

Weiss was still not into the music and the heavy themes and rhythms but she will still gave credit to the boys to pull this off and making it so original, idea that was also thought by Coco with a smile

 **Jaune had the camera again showing his mouth while he was singing but this time with a quick move, the camera showed his light Blue eyes, and in a almost hypnotic fashion, the camera showed one by one only the eyes of all of the members of the group, Ren was first, showing his Pink eyes with a almost glowing vibe, Adam was next he was showing a dark Orange glow with it, Mercury came next his Gray orbs moving in a fast manner, Sun was next, dark Blue eyes calm and concentrated, Neptune's eyes were next showing his Blue color more dark than Jaune but lighter than Sun, Cardin's were showed his Indigo eyes concentrated on playing, Roman came next only showing one of his green eyes while the other half was covered by his hair, Yatsuhashi was last his Brown eyes with a angry look on the camera**

 **"I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm**

 **I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt**

 **Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions**

 **I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles**

 **Locked in clutch**

 **Pushed in place**

 **Hold your breath**

 **And listen!"**

-Why would they show his eyes?, i mean that is a little random even from then- said and asked Emerald finally speaking

-Who knows but the prominent eye color in the band is Blue- said Nora pointing how many of the guys had Blue eyes

-Yeah that is true- said Blake remembering the Orange of Adam in a very screwed up way for her head to mess with her

 **The chorus hit again this time Jaune was screaming with Roman by his side while Mercury in the background hit his drums fast and** **frantically, Yatsuhashi playing close to Mercury showing the difference of height to be enormous**

 **"I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **Before I forget that**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **Before I forget that!..."**

 **Neptune then played a solo but this time the pace was more slow and light but still with the drum it carried some sort of heavy fell to it**

 **Jaune then started to sing /whisper the next part of the song while Neptune played**

 **"My end**

 **It justifies my means**

 **All I have to do is delay**

 **I'm given time to evade**

 **The end of the road is my end**

 **It justifies my means**

 **All I have to do is delay**

 **I'm haven't time to evade**

(the last part was screamed by Cardin, Roman and Jaune)

 **The end of the road!"**

Ruby, Neo and Yang by now were together enjoying the music between headbanging and moving with the rhythm

Emerald enjoyed the solo part for his calmer state

-Well the calm pace was pretty good- said Weiss smiling at the most calm part of the song

-Yeah it was- said Coco as well smiling

-But is time to get back to the extreme hehe- said Nora smiling and giggling

 **Jaune and the rest were moving more faster and headbanging a lot, the end of the song was near and the band knew it so Jaune again said the chorus**

 **"I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **Before I forget that!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **Before I forget that!**

 **I am a world before I am a man**

 **I was a creature before I could stand**

 **I will remember before I forget**

 **BEFORE I FORGET THAT!"**

 **With a last riff by Neptune and Yatsuhashi Jaune screamed the last part and the video was over**

Ruby and Yang were laughing a bit while trying to calm themselves, Neo had a very large smile on her face and was also trying to get some air back to her lungs

-Whoa okay... that was something...- Said Emerald her mind pretty much processed all of the new information on the band

-Yeah, it was and it will mostly be more of this so would you and Neo like to stay and see?- said Nora smiling

Neo didn't let her partner answer she just give 2 thumbs up and sit waiting the next video


	10. Snuff

After a short period of getting more soda and more snacks, the girls where ready to hit another video until they heard a noise coming from Ruby's bed

-Ruby what did you left on your bed?- asked Weiss looking to the bed hanging in the ceiling

After a time of thinking Ruby remembered with a smile

-OH RIGHT- she went to the bed and from under the covers Zwei appeared

Zwei just looked at the room filled with girls most of them already telling how cute he was or petting him, he just let himself get treated like a king and after a while he jumped to Weiss's bed to be much closer to the ground

 **"SNUFF"**

-oh great is going to have violence...- said Emerald putting her hands on her face

-Why do you say that?- ask a scared Ruby

-A snuff video is a video that contains mostly disturbing images- said Blake feeling uneasy

-Great... just what we need it- said Weiss with sarcasm

 **Pitch Black...Darkness was all that could be see, a feminine voice came, it sounded young, it sounded so full of joy**

 _ **"Promise me... that no matter what you will always be with me..."**_

 **Then Jaune's voice was heard**

 _ **"I promise... Promise me, that you will always be there for me ..."**_

 **The female voice came again**

 _ **"I**_ **promise..."**

 **Darkness filled the view of the camera... a light came on, the room was still mostly dark but the light showed a guy sitting in the dark, He was wearing a dark jacket with Black jeans and a dark red shirt... it was Jaune... his mask was broken with a part of the mask ripped** **but it still didn't showed to much of his face, only a few parts of his blonde hair and one of his eyes were a full view of the camera, he had a acoustic guitar next to him, his eye showed that he was tired... he was watching a photo in his hand... he grabbed the guitar, put it in his lap, put the photo in the top of the guitar and played the guitar, a really melancholic melody... it was slow... but overcharged with heaviness, Jaune was watching the ground with his tired expression he then singed**

 **"Bury all your secrets in my skin...**

 **Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins...**

 **The air around me still feels like a cage...**

 **And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again..."**

The girls were all taken back by how the song started, it looked like it was just going to be a Jaune only song

-...He... he looks so harmed- said Pyrrha at the sight of her love...

-...Why i get the feeling this will get to much personal...- said Coco feeling a really heavy atmosphere

Neo knew that this was going to become really heavy so she went to where Zwei was, in Weiss's bed

-It's already too personal...- said Yang watching at his friend

 **Jaune kept playing his shoulders shaking while he played, his voice was melodic but with a few hints of getting to his breaking point, his look more sad and filled with memories of something that hurt him deep in his** **soul, he then kept singing a little harder**

 **"So if you love me let me go...**

 **And run away before I know...**

 **My heart is just too dark to care...**

 **I can't destroy what isn't there...**

 **Jaune started to shed a few tears only showed by his one eye free from his** **mask**

 **Deliver me into my fate...  
**

 **If I'm alone I cannot hate...  
**

 **I don't deserve to have you...  
**

 **Ooh, my smile was taken long ago...  
**

 **If I can change I hope I never know..."**

Ruby again had tears in her eyes, watching Jaune like this... in her mind was just...wrong

Blake was silent... that look in his eyes... she knew that kind of look... he felt defeated

Pyrrha couldn't help herself, she wanted to go in there and hug the love of her life... she wanted so hard to go to Jaune's and just let him know that she was there with him... but now... she couldn't and it was too much

Nora knew very well those looks, Ren had them... she had them for some time... that look of someone who just have given up

 **With a few sobs added, Jaune kept playing with the guitar his eye filled with tears of the raw feelings coming to him, the pain filled memories that choke him from the inside, he played one string of the guitar so hard that he cut himself... his fingers were flooding with blood but he kept playing without noticing the pain**

 **"I still press your letters to my lips...**

 **And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss...**

 **I couldn't face a life without your lights...**

 **But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight..."**

-Who... who could have made such a impact to him to make a song this melancholic...- said Velvet with tears

-I... i don't know- is the only thing Pyrrha could say holding most of her tears

Ruby and Neo were holding Zwei and petting him, hoping to calm down with it

 **Jaune with his eye shooting a angry and tearful glare to the photo, singed more angry and played with more passion, letting more blood coming out of his fingers and completely covering some of the strings in the guitar, tears coming out of the mask, he closed his eyes and let out with the music the emotions that were trapped too long ago**

 **"So save your breath, I will not care**

 **I think I made it very clear**

 **You couldn't hate enough to love**

 **Is that supposed to be enough?**

 **I only wish you weren't my friend**

 **Then I could hurt you in the end**

 **I never claimed to be a saint**

 **Ooh, my own was banished long ago**

 **It took the death of hope to let you go..."**

Weiss covered her mouth and hold a few tears, she didn't hate Jaune, he is a really good guy and a incredible friend, after he let go of his sort of crush on her she could see that there was more about the Knight of JNPR, and now she was watching a side of him that didn't clicked in her image of Jaune Arc

Yang felt so bad, Jaune was one of her best friends, he always made time for everyone and helped her a lot, watching the torment that he didn't let go was breaking her heart, he didn't deserve that

Emerald had Flashbacks, all of the things she suffered, maybe it wasn't the same kind of pain of what Jaune was feeling, but she knew pain... she knew pain pretty well and watching this supposedly cheerful guy remembering something that torment him for too many years... it was unnerving

 **Jaune played with fury, the strings were now red, Jaune's hands covered completely in his blood, Remembering her filled his soul in pain... all of the broken promises... all of the things she said to him... what she said to him... making him fall in her game... he wasn't important to her... he felled for her... his heart fall... he watched the photo with anger and pain... she make him feel like nothing... and then she left... like she was bored of playing with him... like a broken toy... he singed brokenly**

 **"So break yourself against my stones**

 **And spit your pity in my soul**

 **You never needed any help**

 **You sold me out to save yourself**

 **And I won't listen to your shame**

 **You ran away, you're all the same**

 **Angels lie to keep control**

 **Ooh, my love was punished long ago**

 **If you still care don't ever let me know!..."**

-J...Jaune- Ruby had too many tears in her eyes, her friend, her first true friend, his Crush, so harmed... so broken

Pyrrha couldn't hold back the tears anymore the sight of her love like that... so heartbroken

 **Jaune then with fury tossed the guitar to a side and with sobs and tears he ripped his mask out of his face and tossed it to another side, the camera didn't showed his face... he was crying ... he screamed in pain and got to his feet he walked and went to were his mask was tossed, he grab it and then as the darkness filled the room again, he singed again**

 **"If you still care don't ever let me know..."**

 **Darkness again... everything was dark**

 _ **"Promise me... that no matter what you will always be with me..."**_

 **Said Jaune**

 **The female** **responded**

 _ **"I**_ **promise..."**


	11. (SIC)

**SIC**

-Okay... what does that even mean?- asked Emerald watching the word appear on the screen

-I think they wrote sick without the "K" on it- said annoyed Weiss

\- well let's hope the song is good at least - said Blake taking her seat

 **The screen showed a big audience screaming with excitement while looking at the stage that it was pitch black**

 _ **-SLIPKNOT, SLIPKNOT, SLIPKNOT-**_

 **Chanted the fans with emotion**

-Another one live heh this is going to be great- said Yang excited

-I'm still shocked to see how many people goes to watch them- said Pyrrha looking at the crowd of people

-Maybe the Metal community must be really large but really well hidden- said Velvet thinking about it

 **A scratching sound was heard a light was put and Sun was showed scratching the discs on his console making a weird sound only one word was audible "sick"**

 **Then a large explosion of sound and pyrotechnics was showed and all of the lights were on Mercury, Cardin and Roman on stage playing the percussion at the same time and it was freaking fast**

The girls were scared by the large explosion

-HOLY SHIT- screamed Coco after the explosion

 **The crowd went wild and Neptune with Yatsuhashi joined with the guitars, Jaune, Ren and Adam started to headbang and Ren then played the bass and Jaune Screamed**

 **"BREAK"**

 **And with a small silence Sun grabbed a mic on his console and shouted**

 **"HERE COMES THE** **PAIN"**

 **And the music didn't slowed down from there**

Neo with pure instinct recognized the headbanging theme and started to headbang with the music, Ruby followed Neo feeling the rush of energy, Nora then joined them just because she thought it would be a lot of fun to do and indeed it was

 **The band kept playing while some fire was coming from the stage making everything look amazing and then Jaune singed/screamed**

 **"Enemy, show me what you wanna be**

 **I can handle anything**

 **Even if I can't handle you!**

 **Readily, either way it better be**

 **Don't you fuckin' pity me**

 **Get up, get off...**

 **What the hell am I sayin'?**

 **I don't know about malevolent**

 **Sure as hell decadent**

 **I want somebody to step up, step off**

 **Walls! Let me fall! Fuck you all!**

 **Get a grip, don't let me slip 'til I drop the ball!"**

 **Jaune headbang in the middle of the stage while a little double solo broke between Yatsuhashi and** **Neptune**

-I'm still saying how in all of Dust is his voice not destroyed ?- asked Weiss really annoyed and a little worried about Jaune

-I told you maybe there is a way of screaming that he has learned- said Blake to her friend

-Yeah but at some point his voice should be at least sore- said Weiss

-Who knows- said Coco listening to the music and liking it

 **Jaune singed again looking at the crowd moving**

 **"Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it**

 **You're going' down, THIS IS A WAR...**

 **FUCK IT"**

 _ **-OKAY PEOPLE LET'S HEAR YOU FUCKING SCREAM-**_ **shouted Jaune making the audience scream like madmen**

 _ **-FUCK YEAH-**_

 **Jaune then continue with the song**

 **"Who the fuck am I to criticize your twisted state of mind?**

 **You're leavin' me suspect, I'm leavin' you grotesque**

 **Feels like a burn from which you never learn**

 **'Cause and effect, you jealous ass**

 **Press you face against the glass, SUFFER** "

-I really want to think how they come up with the lyrics, i mean almost all of them are about suffering or something bad happening- Said Yang making a few of the girls wonder indeed how they come up with their lyrics

-Well they said that they have a lot of anger inside so it comes out in that- Said Pyrrha still thinking

 **Mercury played really fast while headbanging that his mask almost fa** **ll from his face but the mask somehow hold itself preventing it from falling, Cardin and Roman then grabbed microphones and joined Jaune headbanging in the middle of the stage**

 **"Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it**

 **You're going' down, THIS IS A WAR...**

 **GO** **"**

 **The crowd was going up and down like crazy the sight was incredible to** **watch**

-We really need to go to one of their concerts- said Yang with a smile

-HELL YEAH- said Nora and Ruby still headbanging with Neo

 **Jaune then started to sing in a angry low scream the next part of the song joined by Cardin and Roman**

 **"I've just begun**

 **It's about that time**

 **Gotta get mine**

 **I've just begun  
**

 **It's about that time  
**

 **Gotta get mine"**

 **In a more loud scream Jaune continued**

 **"I've just begun**  
 **It's about that time**

 **Gotta get mine**

 **I've just begun**  
 **It's about that time**

 **GOTTA GET MINE"**

 **Neptune played the guitar closer to Jaune and his Blue hair was moving alongside his head in a slow headbang, Jaune, Cardin and Roman screamed the last parts of the** **song**

 **"You can't kill me**  
 **'Cause I'm already**  
 **Inside you**

 **You can't kill me  
'Cause I'm already  
Inside you**

 **You can't kill me  
'Cause I'm already  
Inside you**

 **You can't kill me  
'Cause I'm already  
INSIDE YOU"**

 **And Jaune screamed alone the last word of the** **song**

 **"SIC!**

 **SIC!**

 **SIC!**

 **SIC!"**

 **The band finished while more pyro exploded and the crowd cheered**

With the song over Ruby, Neo and Nora stopped headbanging

Ruby trying to get some air to her lungs just said

-My neck is dull hahaha-


	12. QnA from the fans to the band

After a tiny rest that Yang used to get her little sister a bag of ice for her neck, the girls were ready to another hear another song

-How you feel Ruby?- asked Pyrrha looking at the ice on the neck of the young leader of RWBY

-I still can't feel my neck- said Ruby smiling nervously

Yang just laugh a little at her little sister antics until all of them noticed the screen turning with a title

 **-WELCOME TO "METALWIRE" REMNANT'S OWN METAL HEAD CHANNEL-**

-OH look they are again on the metal channel- said Nora excited to see what were the guys going to do

-You think they will have another interview?- asked Velvet

-Maybe - said Blake watching the screen

 **The screen showed the set of the metalwire show and in one of the couches was the** **host**

 **- Hey everyone welcome to metalwire, home of the metal heads and our awesome music that is metal, i'm your host Diego Silver, so my friends today we have a very interesting show we got again with us one of the most awesome looking bands out there we got our friends in Slipknot-**

 **The guys were again sitting in the other couch and all at the same time just say**

 **-HEY EVERYONE SLIPKNOT HERE-** **said the boys making the horns with their hands**

 **-Hey guys is good to have all of you back here in the** **show-** **said Diego happily to the band**

 **-Is good to be back here** **Diego-** **said Jaune with happiness**

 **-Dude it's still pretty fucking cold** **here-** **said Roman laughing a little**

 **-Of course is fucking cold we are in Argus,** **Dumb ass-** said Mercury to Roman

 **-Both of you Shut the fuck up-** **said Sun flipping them both and making the eyes of his mask glow blue and sticking his tongue out**

The girls laughed at the way the boys were kinda fighting and being mean to one another 

-They behave like children- said Weiss trying to not laugh to hard

-Yeah if children say bad words- said Yang grinning 

**The host was laughing his ass off on the other couch**

 **-HAHA man i love my job, okay guys we will have a little something called QnA or as i like to call it,** **answer** **this now bitch-**

 **the host smiled and grabbed a pack with a few** **papers**

 **-I will pull out a paper with a question and you will have to answer that question with the truth, and let me tell you this are question of fans for you and all of you only, so let's begin-**

 **The guys just nodded and got comfortable**

-OH so this will be a little interview but with questions of fans, cool- said Emerald smiling

-let's see what the guys say- said Coco taking a sip from their Soda

 **-Okay let's see Chara The Sin says,** **Are you guys prepared for anything?**

 **-AMM anything like what? like anything the music give us or are you saying like anything in the way of a freaking Ursa jumping right now** **through** **the** **window, i mean come on guys be more precise - Said Cardin playing with his nose**

-UGH i hate when people do stuff like that, asking a question that could be about a whole lot of things- said Weiss annoyed with the question

-Not a very smart way to start- said Nora

 **-That start could have gotten better okay next is from a anonymous askin** **g** **Did all of you ever thought about music dance video?-**

 **-NEVER-** **screamed Neptune flipping of the camera while the guys were laughing their asses off**

Yang, Nora and Coco were laughing so hard, Neo, Emerald, Ruby and Pyrrha were giggling a lot, Blake and Velvet had smiles in their faces and Weiss was trying to hard to not watch any of her friends at the antics of her ex-boyfriend

 **Diego was laughing a lot and pulled another question**

 **-Heh heh now now the next question is** **from **Raygzer, do you like (love) someone?. question to everyone-

 **The boys then made a few uncomfortable noises and only 4 guys said something**

 **-Always...- said Adam with a sad tone**

 **-"S"... I wrote "snuff" for you...- said Jaune while looking to the floor**

 **-My green gem...- said Mercury**

 **-Snow is all there is here- said Neptune touching his chest**

Velvet, Ruby and Pyrrha watched and wondered with sadness who this "S" was and what she did with Jaune

Blake just felt horrible after remembering what she did to Adam and watching him just say one word

Emerald knew who Mercury was referring to and she just blushed and smiled she knew that her time was coming and when Mercury came back she would become his girlfriend

 **-Wow... things got hard but okay let's continue okay ...Zyriarch asked "You didn't scream and crown as much in dead memories, is it because you smoked?"question to** ** _8_**

 **Jaune just composed himself and thought of the** **question**

 **-Well to be honest the smoking never gave anything wrong to my voice and actually most of us smoke, the decision to not shout as much in "Dead memories" was mostly that the song sounded better when i didn't screamed my lungs out so that was that- said Jaune pulling a cigarette box from his pocket and giving cigarettes to Adam, Mercury, Roman and Neptune**

 **-We just kinda like the taste and sometimes keeps us calm- said Roman**

-That is really going to be bad for them in the long go- said concerned Weiss

-We really should come up with a way to let them all of the smoking and drinking- said determined Ruby

all the girls nodded and smiled

 **-Nice question and answer dude.. okay the next one is from WickedlilBuLLet... that name is awesome heh... the question is"for 8 what are you thinking about when you sing before i forget?"**

 **Well to be honest i thought of the song as standing your ground and deciding to be a good person, no matter what other people say or tell you,... so when i sing the song i go in the very bottom of my head and remember all the times i stood for myself as a person- said Jaune smoking and thinking**

 **-A really interesting explanation i like it so next one is from dcsonic** **10"To the band, what your favorite hobbies off set?"**

 **-That is top Slipknot secret buddy- said Cardin winking while Sun, Yatsuhashi and Ren** **laughed**

Well at least we know their hobby is actually the band itself- said Coco

-I still think is rude to being watching this- said Velvet to everyone

-Well we already started so i don't see the point in stopping now- said Yang smirking

 **-hehe okay guys next one is from** **Skeeterz "To the band as a whole: did you ever have an accident practicing?"**

 **Sun just watched everyone the eyes of his mask glowing red and Neptune was the one to laugh**

 **-"Star scream" as you all see is a Faunus- pointing at his tail with the gears and metallic parts- once when he was practicing his scratching he actually go this tail to break - The band laugh at the memory and Sun just looked mad at his friend**

-OH DAMN THAT MUST HURT LIKE HELL- screamed Blake flinching at the idea of the tail of his friend breaking

The girls flinched to the idea of the Faunus having his tail broken

 **-OH damn dude i know the feel- said Diego looking at his wings- it's a hell well the last question is from Elzeta123"To 8, do you have any interest in dating someone? Or are you already seeing someone? May we can have some hints?"**

 **Jaune flinched again remembering that person and just finished his cigarette and with a mad tone**

 **-i will just say " S" is the start of her name and her color is Red- said Jaune mad**

Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet just wondered of who was this girl and what did she did to him

 **-Still a mystery but well that doesn't matter now that is all the Questions- Diego got up and looked at the camera- that concludes this episode of Metalwire with our buddies of Slipknot- The boys just made the Metal horns with their hands- And remember always ROCK ON-**

 **with that the screen went black**


	13. Duality

After a while of a empty space the girls were just chatting a little actually making friends of Neo and Emerald

Neo then watched as the screen and saw a word appearing

 **"DUALITY"**

Neo then grabbed the attention of the girls

-OH okay here it comes again - said happy Nora

-Let's see what the guys have for us this time- smiled Pyrrha

 **The video started showing a boy dirty and with a uneasy expression in his face surprisingly Jaune singed intimidatingly or at least whispered**

 **"I push my fingers into my eyes"**

 **The image then showed a stampede of people running towards a house**

 **"It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache**

 **But it's made of all the things I have to TAKE"**

 **Jaune then singed more loudly but with a really good harmony being joined by Mercury, Yatsuhashi, Ren and Adam playing their instruments**

 **"Jesus, it never ends, it w** **orks** **it's way inside**

 **If the pain goes on**

 **RAGHHHH!"**

 **And with that last scream Neptune, Sun, Cardin and Roman joined the fun, The house was busted by the crowd of people entering and inside were the band playing, the crowd then surrounded the band and started to headbang and went wild**

-HOLY SHIT that is a way to start a music video- said Nora and Yang excited not believing the awesome intro of the song and the video

-...I really thought that i had watched everything the boys had to offer... and i still got shocked- said Weiss with her jaw on the floor

Neo and Pyrrha only had their Jaws opened by the amount of destruction showed in 20 seconds of the video starting

Coco, Velvet and Blake just had wide eyes they couldn't think of anything to say

Neo and Ruby just looked at each other for 2 seconds before smiling and watching the video with excitement

 **Neptune was playing one of his nastiest riffs yet while in some points Roman was hitting a metal barrel with his bat making a cling sound fitting to the rhythm of the song, Jaune then sing while the crowd was tearing the house down**

 **"I have screamed until my veins collapsed **

**I've waited last, my time's elapsed**

 **Now, all I do is live with so much fate**

 **I've wished for this, I've bitched at that**

 **I've left behind this little fact:**

 **You cannot kill what you did not create"**

Ruby was having a blast of energy until she noticed something particular and with a huge emotion shouted

-OH MY OUM MY FRIENDS FROM SIGNAL ARE IN THE VIDEO-

The girls just looked at her surprised from the sudden scream and then Yang watched the crowd

-Holy hell she is right those guys are from Signal- said Yang surprised watching a lot of guys and girls from Signal

The rest of the girls just remained quiet but still how did the guys made the time to make a video inviting students from Signal Academy

-Hey now that i think about it why are they destroying a house down?- said Pyrrha watching the destruction and mayhem

-You know Pyrrha after all we have watched i don't want to ask myself that anymore- said Weiss with annoyance

 **The guys were playing a little tight considering the amount of living beings surrounding them at the moment, but still putting a hell of a show**

 **"I've gotta say what I've gotta say**

 **And then I swear I'll go away**

 **But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise**

 **I guess I'll save the best for last**

 **My future seems like one big past**

 **You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice"**

 **With more headbang from part of the audience and the band The band played the chorus of the song**

 **"I push my fingers into my eyes**

 **It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache**

 **If the pain goes on,**

 **I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"**

 **Mayhem, Chaos and insanity was all the band was reaching, the crowd destroying the house up and tearing it to shreds while the band and the music was only making the task easier by the shier energy on the music**

-THIS SONG IS AWESOME- shouted Ruby, Yang, Nora and Neo just make the metal horns sign in her hands showing that she agreed

-I mean at least Jaune is actually singing again and not trying to get his lungs out of his chest- said Weiss while in the very deep of her mind, the wildness was starting to slowly making her like the music a lot

-This video has to be my favorite so far- said Emerald making Coco and Blake agree, the video was just energy and it was arousing

 **With all the craziness happening in the video the band was just putting all of their power to their music**

 **"Pull me back together **

**Or separate the skin from the bone**

 **Leave me all the pieces, and then you can leave me alone**

 **Tell me the reality is better than dream**

 **But I found out the hard way,**

 **NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS!"**

 **Jaune and Roman kinda joined the destruction going and encouraging the crowd to make a mess out of everything while Mercury and Ren stayed in a spot sharing the crazy feeling around, Sun and Adam had sharing isles with a keyboard and a DJ kit in there, Cardin was with Yatsuhashi and Neptune headbanging and playing**

 **"I push my fingers into my eyes**

 **It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache**

 **If the pain goes on,**

 **I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"**

 **Then Jaune stopped the mayhem for a second the people stopping and watching Jaune while he just got to the middle of the destruction**

The girls just watched the video unfold itself while really liking the music so far, Ruby and Neo especially with huge smiles on their faces

 **And then after a while of the band playing with the crowd not doing anything Jaune singed**

 **"All I've got... all I've got is insane**

 **All I've got... all I've got is insane**

 **All I've got... all I've got is insane**

 **ALL I'VE GOT... ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE"**

 **Then the crowd started to get more anxious us while Jaune was building up the big burst of the crowd so he just screamed to let hell rise**

 **"I PUSH MY FINGERS INTO MYYYYYYYYY...** **eyes**

 **It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache**

 **But it's made of all the things I have to take**

 **Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside**

 **If the pain goes on**

 **I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"**

 **The crowd went nuts destroying everything left to destroy while Jaune with a smile watched the destruction and then with a last nasty riff and a hit from the bat to the metal barrel the video ended**

After a few seconds of the song ending Yang, Nora and Ruby screamed with emotion

-BEST SONG EVER!- Neo made the horns again with a grin and a very excited glow in her eyes she agreed with that statement


	14. Vermilion Pt2

After a little calming down of Ruby, Yang, Nora and Neo, all the girls were waiting for the next song to hit

-Hey you know something, i would actually like to hear Jaune sing properly again- Said Pyrrha taking the attention of everyone

-What do you mean? he has been singing the entire time- said Coco looking at her

-Yeah but i mean something like he did in "Snuff" and "Dead Memories"- explained Pyrrha

-You know i like that idea i like his voice when he actually sings- said Weiss

It didn't matter how many times Weiss actually said she liked Jaune's voice a little... it was still weird for everyone

 **"Vermilion Pt. 2"**

The girls noticed the title and Blake felt her ears fell, the last time that song make her felt horrible

-Wow the first second part of them- said Emerald looking at the screen

-Blake... do you want to do this?- asked Velvet looking at her fellow Faunus friend

-...Yeah, it doesn't matter... i want to hear it- said Blake taking all of her strength

 **The video started and a couple of feet were in the screen laying on a field with long grass, the wind was blowing it actually looked nice, then a acoustic guitar started to play... it was the same melody as the first "Vermilion" but this time it sounded calm and beautiful, a cut then showed a familiar face in Cinder Fall, her eyes closed, she was calm and peaceful she was wearing the same white and red dress from the previous song but this time the dress looked a little better but still broken and dirty a, a cut was made showing the field Cinder was in the place had a yellow coloring and a little orange showing that the sun was setting making the image looking amazing, then Jaune singed calmly and with a soft tone**

 **"She seems dressed in all of me**

 **Stretched across my shame**

 **All the torment and the pain**

 **Leaked through and covered me"**

Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet found themselves captivated by Jaune's voice in the song, his voice peaceful and melodic

Weiss smiled, the melody and the voice of Jaune for her sounded much better like this

Yang, Nora and Coco smiled feeling the song was going to be really nice

Emerald and Neo let themselves enjoy the melody

Blake just kept herself calm waiting if something hit her feelings showing who write the song

 **The camera zoom in to Cinder's Face showing her calm features, the makeup on her face still a little stained, but still looking beautiful, then a Raven was showed in the scene looking at Cinder, the eyes of the bird glowing red but not doing anything to the woman but then something weird happened, the wind got stronger lifting the arms of Cinder from the ground**

 **"I'd do anything to have her to myself**

 **Just to have her for myself**

 **Now I don't know what to do**

 **I don't know what to do**

 **When she makes me sad"**

Yang felt uneasy looking at that raven... she didn't know why but she felt sad looking at it

Blake was kinda surprised by something... the song didn't felt like it was for her, she couldn't think of Adam writing these lyrics

Ruby was so focused on Jaune's voice, it almost sounded like a lullaby but with a little emotion into it

Emerald felt weird... the song and the lyrics sounded... familiar somehow... she had a idea, but she couldn't know for sure she needed to hear the song more

 **The wind got stronger and with some sort of weird movement, pulled Cinder's full body in the air, she was floating int the ground making slow but uncontrolled moves for the strong winds, her face still calm, but her bod was like some sort of marionette, her body complete still and without force her body then floated in the air higher as the wind continued to blow her hair**

 **"She is everything to me**

 **The unrequited dream**

 **A song that no one sings**

 **The unattainable**

 **She's a myth that I have to believe in**

 **All I need to make it real is one more reason**

 **I don't know what to do...**

 **I don't know what to do**

 **When she makes me sad** "

Emerald stood in silence... this was something from Mercury, she knew it somehow... he heard Mercury writing those lyrics before she knew it, the song was for her...

Neo watched as her teammate put her hands in her heart, she knew something was going on, and she didn't need to think about it too much, the song was for her

Pyrrha... was in fantasy world right now, Jaune was singing to her

Weiss heard the beautiful music from the boys, this was by far her favorite song of them all she smiled and enjoyed

 **Cinder was floating without control, she didn't seem to notice the movement or the wind itself , her body still limping and sleep, Jaune the was joined with a additional voice to sing the most memorable part of the past song, that voice was surprisingly Mercury's, steeping out of the drums only this time while Adam's keyboard was starting to make presence, making the melody more calm and peaceful**

 **" But I won't let this build up inside of me...**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me...**

 **No I won't let this build up inside of me...**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me..."**

 **Then with a powerful tone Jaune and Mercury singed the next part of the song**

 **"I catch in my throat!**

 **Choke!**

 **Torn into pieces**

 **I won't, no**

 **I don't want to be this"**

Velvet felt the powerful notes hit hear ears but she enjoyed it a lot... Jaune's voice was taking her in a trip and she was loving every second of it

Emerald didn't have any doubts now, Mercury was singing... and the lyrics made her remember a conversation she once had with him, that conversation was the one that made her realize the crush she had developed on her partner she felt a few tears in her eyes coming

Coco was too happy, the melody was just outstanding to her

Nora smiled with the music of her friend, this was really a great song

Blake after a while started to enjoy the music, only one word she could use... this song was art

 **Cinder was floating even higher her body still not responding to the high or the wind, her face still at peace and her limbs till dull and limping in the air, the light changed a little becoming a little more blue, but the field still had the Orange and yellow tones in it, Jaune and Mercury then singed like they were responding each other**

 **"But I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **No won't let this build up inside of me**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me, won't let this build up inside of me)"**

 **The wind then turned Cinder's body, her face facing the sky and her eyes open a little but then the camera noticed that she was not breathing at all, she was carried to the ground slowly by the wind and as her body touched the ground the wind stopped and Jaune singed the last part of the song with emotion and power**

 **"She isn't real!**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **I can't make her real!**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **She isn't real!**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **I can't make her real!**

 **(Won't let this build up inside of me)"**

 **And with a small keyboard notes the song was over**

The girls were in complete silence, but it wasn't a uncomfortable silence... it was joyful

Weiss was the one to speak now

-That was really beautiful- she smiled and the rest of the girls agreed with her with a smile


	15. My Plague

The girls were having a nice chat about the song they just heard

-You know i'm quiet surprised you two haven't started dating already- said Coco to a still blushed Emerald

\- Yeah heh heh, Mercury can be difficult to deal with... and really oblivious... and a jerk... and a pervert... and now i lost what i was gonna say- said Emerald laughing nervously

-Well by what the song meant... i think he is scared of hurting you- said Blake thinking about the last song

-His past and childhood are not the best... i know he is dealing with a lot of stuff in his head, traumas, things he didn't said or did... it hurts me watching him deal with that but at the same time, i know i can't interfere with his past, i just want to bright up his future- said Emerald smiling at the idea

-That is a beautiful way of think Em- smiled Ruby to her now friend

Neo smiled and hugged her team mate while smiling

Then they heard a static sound coming from the screen and they take a seat and looked at it

 ***STATIC***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"My Plague"**

-Raise your hand the ones who think this is going to be a kinda violent song- Said Yang playfully

Neo, Weiss, Nora, Velvet, Emerald and Coco raised their hands

-You know not every song of the boys is violent or loud- said Pyrrha to Yang

-Wanna bet?- asked Yang smiling- 40 lien to the winner- said Yang winking to the red head

-Oh your on- said Pyrrha shaking hands with her

 **A full white room was the image on the screen, there was blood on the floor and the band tired with all of their uniforms in white, stained in blood and sweat, their masks damaged by some kind of battle they finished a time ago, their instruments were also white, except for the strings of the guitars and the bass, the plates of the drums, the keyboard keys, the logo of the band in the percussion isle and the DJ isle, the color was a bright Red, Jaune had a white microphone in his hand but it was stained in dry blood, the guys went to their instruments while Jaune was trying to regain his strength, his mask was broken in a similar way to the video of "Snuff" just this time it was clear that he was injured in that part of his head, blood dripping from his face**

The girls were completely silent, Pyrrha with her mouth wide open just grabbed a few lien from her pocket and gave it to Yang who has in shock

-...Oh Oum..- said Nora worried at the sight of his

 **Jaune then focused and stood up, he gave the thumbs up to Mercury, his mask broken showing the jaw of Mercury that was moving for the fatigue, Jaune then gave another thumbs up to Yatsuhashi, his mask stained in blood and his arms full of cuts, Yatsuhashi then looked at Mercury and they started to play, Ren joined completing a very nasty Riff, his mask broken only covering his mouth and part of his nose, the guitar and the bass complimented perfectly to then accompanying the speed of Mercury, Cardin and Roman played as well, their uniforms torn and showing cuts, and then Six seconds into the song Jaune started to sing as well**

 ** _"I'm in conniptions for the final act you came here for_**

 ** _The one derivative you manage is the one I abhor_**

 ** _I need a minute to elaborate for everyone the_**

 ** _Everyday bullshit things that you have done"_**

 **Jaune and the band were playing like they always did but at the same time, they were so tired, Jaune was the one who looked worse**

 _ **"Your impossible ego fuck is like a**_

 _ **Megalomaniacal tab on my tongue**_

 _ **You fuckin' touch me I will rip you apart**_

 _ **I'll reach in and take a bite out of that**_

 _ **Shit you call a heart"**_

 **Jaune just closed his eyes in a little pain and headbang**

-OKAY they didn't even let us breath, they just hit us with this- said Weiss still in some shock

Velvet had her ears cover her eyes but only a little open just so she could still peek the video, it was brutal

-This is by far the most Brutal video so far- said Emerald with her eyes not leaving the screen

Ruby was liking the speed of the music, but the image of her crush and friends covered in blood was stuck in her mind, and she doubted that it will leave in a long time, so she grabbed Zwei and started to pet him hoping to calm a little

Neo was in actual shock, she had watch some sick stuff in her life but even her hadn't watched so much blood in a place, it was unnerving... the music was still good at least

 **Jaune then started to scream again but this time his voice sounded more destroyed like he was too tired to sing and he was still doing it, Sun was moving his head really fast and in a frantic manner his mask was twitching like it was malfunctioning, Adam was headbanging but with a slow pace, some of the nails in his mask were missing and it looked like it was torched, Neptune playing while his fingers were bleeding, his mask melted like a candle, then a strange buzzing sound was heard and in front of each member of the band a mirror stood, the band just looked at the mirrors in anger while they played, The mirrors showed them shadows... like they were telling them something they don't want to see, The first one to being showed was Adam... his mirror showed a teen in bull horns being tortured, then the same teen holding a sword while he screamed in anger and finally the teen was suffering from another blurry shadow that was leaving him behind**

-Oh no...- Blake said not believing what she was watching

-Is that what i think it it?- asked Yang to her partner

The girls looked at Blake

-Is his past...-

everyone was silent

 **The next one was Sun, a little monkey boy was running in a wide desert trying to escape monsters, he was alone, then the boy grew up and he was stealing some food he was homeless he needed to eat, the boy was in so much hunger and pain... Neptune came next, The shadow was in a large boat he was with 3 more figures a man, a woman and a little girl, the boy was holding his sister happily until a large beast came from the water, the beast roared and hit the boat, the boy and the girl fall to the water, then it was all black for a few moments then the boy was there again, the man and the woman hugging him deeply, the girl wasn't there anymore... Jaune saw how three of his friends were being tortured with anger and he continued to scream in pain**

 _ **"I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed**_

 _ **Made to feel minuscule**_

 _ **If you consider the source, it's kinda pitiful**_

 _ **The only thing you really know about me is**_

 _ **That's all you'll ever know"**_

Weiss had tears in her eyes, she never knew that about her ex, Neptune never wanted to talk about his family, she never consider the darkness that haunted Neptune

Ruby hugged Weiss trying to calm her down, this video was something no one of them expected

 **The next mirror was from Mercury, his showed a large shadow beating a small one, the small shadow tried to defend itself but it didn't work, then it was showed how the small shadow now a teen had both his legs broken by the large shadow, and then it showed the teen looking in horror at his new mechanical legs... Yatsuhashi watched his mirror in anger, it showed four shadows, two teen boys and two teen girls, the two boys were fighting monsters when one of them, the tallest, was attacked from behind, but the other one jumped taking the attack, black blood was** **everywhere... Jaune then made a sign to his friends and the chorus hit**

 ** _"I know why you plague me_**

 ** _I know why you blame yourself_**

 ** _I know why you plague me_**

 ** _I know why you blame yourself"_**

Coco and Velvet watched in horror as Yatsuhashi memory... their first team mission in that mission Fox almost died... they thought that Yatsuhashi got over it... they were wrong

Emerald just tear up she knew Mercury had too much on his past she was so hurt

 **A new mirror was showed it was from Cardin, it showed a small kid crying in his room then a door opened and a woman with horns in her head was showed, she was carrying a large piece of wood, the kid just screamed... Roman was the next one, the mirror showed how he was traveling alone, how he had to fight with monsters and horrendous people, how he found a girl with two colors, and the path of suffering she stood while being at his side... Jaune watched the suffering of his partners the anger rising up, his vocal chords really showing the damage of his anger**

 _ **"I'm turning it around like a knife in the shell**_

 _ **I want to understand why, but I'm hurting myself**_

 _ **I haven't seen a lotta reasons to stop it**_

 _ **I can't just drop it**_

 _ **I'm just a bastard, but at least I admit it**_

 _ **At least I admit it"**_

Neo closed her eyes holding a few tears, Roman still blaming himself of her following hi... he is her brother, maybe not by blood, but by love and time...

Everyone just hold a breath and couldn't believe Cardin... it was just wrong, Yang had her Red eyes, the anger of watching all of her friends hurt and she couldn't do anything

 **Ren was next... a village on fire, shadows running around, monsters attacking, a little boy holding a little girl in his arms, he was so afraid, the monsters were killing everyone, no one was coming to help... The final mirror showed, a young boy was looking at large shadows, everyone was becoming larger... he was only getting smaller and smaller, a monster was behind him, he didn't even reacted to the attack, Blood everywhere...Jaune had enough of the mirrors in anger he hit the mirror with the hand that was holding the microphone while the chorus was heard**

 _ **"I know why you plague me**_

 _ **I know why you blame yourself**_

 _ **I know why you plague me**_

 _ **I know why you blame yourself"**_

Nora never knew when she started to cry, but she was... Ren always took the hits for her, the emotional hits were always to him she just whispered"you... idiot... Ren"

Pyrrha and Ruby knew exactly what Jaune mirror meant... it was always like this... it hunted them and it hurt them a lot... watching him always putting himself down

 **As Jaune broke the mirror in pieces the pieces of the mirror cut him, Ren then also broke his mirror in anger, then Mercury jumped out of the drum kit and smashed the mirror with a kick, Cardin headbutted the mirror cutting his forehead, Roman grabbed a white bat and smashed the mirror, Yatsuhashi broke the mirror using his guitar as a weapon while he screamed, Sun screamed and kicked the mirror using his tail to have an impulse, Neptune literally run and broke the mirror tackling it in anger, Adam grabbed the mirror and headbutted it piercing it with the nails on his mask and breaking it leaving some nails in it, the band screamed in agony and anger, the music still going**

 ** _"KILL YOU, FUCK YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOU_**

 ** _KILL YOU, FUCK YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOU_**

 ** _I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE_**

 ** _A SNAP OF THE SYNAPSE_**

 ** _AND NOW IT'S FUCKING WAR_**

 ** _KILL YOU, FUCK YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOU"_**

It really was the longest silence the girls were having in a long time, most of them couldn't even talk because of the shock, the anger and the sadness... this video was just too much for them

 **When that part was over the music was lower and everyone in the band was on their knees or sitting on the ground tired, covered in blood, they were singing the chorus together... maybe a way of letting go, none of them playing anymore... just singing, Jaune had his voice completely destroyed and he was still trying to sing**

 _ **"I know why you plague me**_

 _ **I know why you blame yourself**_

 _ **I know why you plague me**_

 _ **I know why you blame yourself"**_

 **It was finally over... the torture... the band was in silence... a buzzing sound was heard and the video was over**

The girls couldn't talk... they just stood there in shock and in disbelief of what they saw... no one said anything, they just knew all of them needed a break from now


	16. A little break and the band backstage

After what seemed like hours to the girls, everyone was relaxing

Ruby was hugging Zwei and Yang was petting her head

Weiss and Blake were drinking some tea after the song

Nora was just eating some chips

Pyrrha was hugging her knees while thinking

Neo was playing appearing different kinds of hats in her head

Emerald was playing with a coin

Velvet was being pet by Coco

the silence was still a bit tense but the hollow feeling from before was starting to fade away, leaving only a sense of roughness on the ladies

But eventually Ruby got up, still holding Zwei

-Okay i'm ready...- said Ruby with a calm expression

Everyone just stared at her

-You sure sis?- asked Yang worried about her sister

-Yeah... i think so- said Ruby and smiled to everyone

After that they put the disc again and waited to continue

-You know i want to see them live - said Nora smiling

-It looks like a lot of fun- said Blake getting a thumbs up from Neo

 **The screen started up showing a video of the band in the backstage wearing normal clothes but their masks on, Cardin and Roman were checking the uniforms of everyone, Yatsuhashi was practicing with his guitar making a song at full speed, Ren and Neptune were having few moments of fun clapping their hands in a game, Sun has looking at a mirror making faces on his mask while his eyes changed color, Adam was the only one not wearing his mask but his face was not showed, he was placing the nails on his mask one by one, Mercury was bored out of his mind and was playing with his drumsticks, Jaune was the first to speak to everyone while in the back Adam put his mask on filled with his nails everyone watched him**

 **-Okay guys, we need 6 songs for** **tonight,** **what will be those songs** **?-** **asked Jaune taking a pencil and a notebook**

 **Cardin was the first to say something**

 **-Before i** **forget-** **said Cardin taking his uniform**

 **-Okay... other song?-** **said Jaune taking notes**

 **-Let's pump everyone with** **sic-** **said Sun walking to the uniforms and taking his**

 **-I say we play one of our new songs... maybe** **Disasterpeice-** **said Mercury taking his uniform and his gloves**

 **everyone watched Mercury and nodded, Jaune took notes and smiled**

 **-I want to play a new one as well, People=shit-** **Said Roman taking a cigar and lighting it up his uniform and bat on his shoulder**

 **-I want to play Sulfur-** **Said Ren taking his uniform and stretching his muscles**

 **-...Vermilion- said Adam taking his uniform and sitting in a chair**

 **Jaune finished to take note of the songs and smiled**

 **-Okay so we got the pyro set already... the uniforms and masks are good, the instruments on stage, Does the platforms on the percussion isles** **work?-** **Roman nodded and gave him a thumbs up**

 **-Okay everyone come** **here-** **said Jaune to his band mates they all gave themselves a group hug and Jaune started to make a little speech**

 **- Okay everyone this is a new concert, a new city, a new kingdom we will play, this people will be pleased and pumped by the music so let's show them all the fucking energy we can make on stage, let's tear this fucking place down so not even the fucking Grimm show their asses here, Let's show this motherfuckers what we are capable of and let's BRING THE FUCKING POWER- EVERYONE on the group was now more excited **

**-OKAY THEN LET'S KICK SOME FUCKING ASS, ON 3 SAY FUCK THEM ALL 1. 2.3 \- everyone screamed and cheered FUCK THEM ALL and walked out to the lockers to change and go to perform**

The girls watched in interest the way the boys prepared the shows showing how they prepared the songs before the concert itself

-So that's how the put their awesome shows- said Nora smiling

Blake was feeling a little uncomfortable with the song Adam choose to play

-And by what they said, they got at least 2 more songs now- said Ruby smiling

Neo watched the masks she really wanted one specially the one Neptune was wearing

-I mean this is a little short but it really is a break after the last music video- said Weiss eating some fruit on a bowl

-Yeah and now i'm intrigued by at least one of the new songs- said Emerald liking the names of the songs

-Well let's see what song comes next- said Coco and Velvet smiling


	17. People equal Shit

That break was everything the girls needed for cheering them up after the video of "My plague"

Everyone was actually exited about what song will come next

 **"People = shit"**

-OH look is one of the new songs that they said they have- said Ruby really excited, Neo as well eager to see what kind of song will be like

-Do you think this will have a video or it will be a concert song?- asked Weiss making everyone think, Yang smiling remembered the Lien Pyrrha gave her for the bet and smiled

-40 LIEN FOR IT TO HAVE A VIDEO- screamed Yang making everyone flip in surprise

Weiss was so taken back that her mouth just said a thing without her brain to filter it

-100 lien for it to be live- said Weiss... 5 seconds was enough for her brain to rewire and think about what had she done- ..crap-

And in those 2 seconds Ruby came up with something no one thought possible of the little Red Reaper

-those 140 lien for the song to be live and to start with Jaune growling - said Ruby taking the bet and smiling with confidence

Everyone just stared at her like she grew 2 more heads

Neo looked at the screen and smiled then she just pointed a finger at the screen and all of the girls took theirs sits to watch

 **The video started and the band was on stage, the crowd chanting the name of the band , Jaune smiling in his mask, Neptune screaming at the audience to make some more noise, Ren was still waiting for the next song, Yatsuhashi was just standing there looking menacing, Adam was behind his keyboard looking at the floor, Roman was sitting with his bat waiting something, Cardin was trying to grab some air for his almost empty lungs, Sun was moving his tail in expectation and Mercury was making tricks with his sticks, Jaune then grabbed his mic and speak to the audience**

 **-This is it my friends... the moment you all have been waiting... a new song will be played here tonight-**

 **Jaune said that and the crowd went nuts about it, he knew that and enjoyed every second of it**

-OUM DAMN IT- said Yang watching that it was a live performance so she lost the 40 lien Pyrrha gave her

Weiss and Ruby smiled, Weiss was sure she would win but at the same time Ruby was now the one with more possibility of winning

Ruby just smiled and watched at his sister being angry of losing her Lien

-Let's see now who wins Weiss- said Ruby winking and showing her tongue

-We will see- said Weiss with fake confidence ... of course she pretended to have all the confidence in the world... she is Weiss freaking Schnee after all

 **Mercury got up from his seat and got ready, he was inpatient for the next song, Jaune saw that and smiled at the audience**

 **-My friends... My family... IT'S TIME TO SHOUT AT THE FUCKING WORLD THAT PEOPLE EQUAL** **SHIT!-** **Jaune shouted and Mercury didn't wait anymore and with that announce he started to play furiously, Jaune then make one of his biggest growls in any of the videos, he sounded nothing like a freaking human anymore, Yatsuhashi joined a second later with a very low toned but extreme riff and Ren just waited a few seconds to starting to play with Neptune, Adam was already headbanging, Sun was scratching the disc on his panel and Cardin and Roman growled with Jaune**

Ruby just celebrated with the rock on sign with her fingers in the air and took the money happily

Yang was still pouting at the loss of money

Weiss was now more annoyed because the Reaper beat her in a bet, she didn't even cared about the money she lost

Blake smiled at the sight before her

Coco and Nora just watched the celebrating Ruby

Pyrrha and Velvet smiled and laugh a little

Emerald and Neo watched the whole scene not knowing what the hell just went down but smiled anyway

 **The song was building up to a big start while Roman and Cardin screamed at the crowd and in the peeking moment Jaune screamed**

 **-GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON THE FUCKING** **AIR-**

 **The crowd did that and the song started**

 _ **"** **Here we go again, motherfucker"**_

 **Jaune headbanged and the crowd did as well**

 **Then he did the usual scream/sing and the lyrics were as usual Dark as all hell**

 ** _"_ Come on down, and see the idiot right here**

 ** _Too fucked to beg and not afraid to care_**

 ** _What's the matter with calamity anyway?_**

 ** _Right? get the fuck outta my face_**

 ** _Understand that I can't feel anything_**

 ** _It isn't like I want to sift through the decay_**

 ** _I feel like a wound, like I got a fuckin'_**

 ** _Gun against my head, you live when I'm dead"_**

-Well at least now for the last music video Jaune indeed can lose his voice when screaming like that- Said Weiss trying to take her mind of the lost bet

-Yeah and now i admire more his capability to scream like that and still being able to talk after that- said Blake

Coco nodded, it was indeed impressive

-Who would have thought, that Jaune Arc, Dork, Failed ladies man, "weakest" student in the school, would be able to have this kind of talent well hidden- Said Coco smiling at the irony

Pyrrha only smiled, Jaune was filled with surprises, good and bad ones... but surprises after all

-I TOLD EVERYONE FEARLESS LEADER IS AWESOME- said Nora with her usual energy knowing her claims of greatness of her leader were always a reality

Neo only smiled and then a idea came to her head, she open her eyes in shock and then a wide smile appeared she will have to try that at the end of the song

 **As the music progressed, Cardin and Roman came back to their percussion isles and Roman's started to being elevated in the air with a platform while he was headbanging , Ren was making a few tricks with his bass making a few poses for the fans while he was still playing, Jaune then continued singing**

 ** _"_ _One more time, motherfucker_**

 _ **Everybody hates me now, so fuck it**_

 _ **Blood's on my face and my hands, and I**_

 _ **Don't know why, I'm not afraid to cry**_

 _ **But that's none of your business**_

 ** _Whose life is it?_**

 ** _Get it? see it?_**

 ** _Feel it? eat it?_**

 ** _Spin it around so I can spit in its face_**

 ** _I want to leave without a trace_**

 ** _'Cause I don't want to die in this place"_**

 **Sun then scratched the discs in his console with emotion and a build up was coming again while Jaune smiled and screamed to the audience and Neptune changed the riff to the chorus**

 **- I WANT ALL OF YOU TO SING WITH MY FRIENDS CLOWN AND 3 RIGHT FUCKING NOW-**

Neo, Ruby and Nora were now headbanging again, but this time surprisingly Blake joined them somehow feeling it would be interesting, her neck was hurting a little but somehow it felt really great to do it, all the stress of the last songs were going away in that moment somehow

Weiss, Yang and Coco watched as the Cat Faunus joined in the headbang and from the look on her face, she was having a damn good time

Velvet, Pyrrha and Emerald just smiled watching as another one of the group felled hands to the power of Headbang

 **Yatsuhashi played like the monster his mask make him look like, Adam was headbanging so hard the pins on his head seemed to being moving on it's own, Cardin and Roman singed the chorus and the audience quickly followed**

 ** _"People = shit, people = shit_**

 ** _People = shit, people = shit_**

 ** _People = shit (what cha gonna do?)_**

 ** _People = shit ('cause I am not afraid of you)_**

 ** _People = shit (I'm everything you'll never be)_**

 ** _People = shit"_**

-Okay i'm done waiting, after this song is over i'm going to look in my scroll Tickets for their concert- Said Yang feeling so filled with energy and excitement, she needed to let it out somehow and for the first time in her life it wasn't going to be in a fight

-What makes you think they have a concert now?- asked Emerald to the blonde Brawler

-It's kinda obvious if you think about it, they left with their equipment and said they don't know how long they will be back, so the most reasonable thing for them to be doing i having a few shows- Said Weiss answering the question

-Makes sense to me- said Coco already looking in her scroll to find any recent posts about the band

 **The crowd was again wild jumping and headbanging like there was no tomorrow, Jaune then turned his back and signaled Mercury, Mercury just adjusted his seat and played his drums faster, then his drumset was being elevated with a platform and turning him in a 90 degree angle, Mercury didn't even cared about being put against the gravity and kept playing while the platform rotated him, Jaune smiled hearing the crowd somehow became more excited about that trick and then he singed again**

 _ **"** **It never stops, you can't be everything to everyone**_

 _ **Contagion, I'm sittin' at the side of Satan**_

 _ **What do you want from me?**_

 _ **They never told me the failure I was meant to be**_

 _ **Overdo it, don't tell me you blew it**_

 _ **Stop your bitchin' and fight your way through it**_

 _ **I'm, not, like, you, I, just, fuck, up**_

 _ **C'mon motherfucker, everybody has to die**_

 _ **C'mon motherfucker, everybody has to die"**_

Neo has having so much fun that she didn't want to wait anymore, using her semblance she changed her appearance to Jaune's outfit and Mask only in a female version, even the mask was tinier and her pink and brown hair combined with a equally pink, white and Brown jumpsuit

Ruby, Nora and Blake didn't even noticed the change, being really immersed in their own headbanging

Emerald looked at her teammate surprised and then said

-Huh... somehow i never thought about her doing that-

Pyrrha smiled as the small girl did that

Coco watched impressed at the change but she was still looking at her scroll in short glimpses

Weiss just smiled a little and wondered something odd, a costume for her, how would it look like? what type of mask she would have?

Yang smiled and then thought just one thing, "Get tickets NOW"

 **Jaune then speaked for the last time to the final moments of the song**

 **- IT'S TIME TO END THIS IN A BIG NOTE SCREAM MOTHERFUCKERS-**

 **Cardin, Roman and the crowd singed again**

 ** _"People = shit, people = shit_**

 ** _People = shit, people = shit_**

 ** _People = shit (what cha gonna do?)_**

 ** _People = shit ('cause I am not afraid of you)_**

 ** _People = shit (I'm everything you'll never be)_**

 ** _People = shit"_**

 **Then for time to finish the song Jaune singed the chorus as well**

 ** _"People = shit, people = shit_**

 ** _People = shit, people = shit_**

 ** _People = shit (what cha gonna do?)_**

 ** _People = shit ('cause I am not afraid of you)_**

 ** _People = shit (I'm everything you'll never be) people = shit"_**

 **Then finally a big explosion of fireworks happened and the stage went black the audience Chanting like crazy SLIPKNOT**

 **And the video ended**

Neo smiled under her new look and then watched herself in a mirror, she just smiled and went back to her normal attire and waited with emotion the moment to change again


	18. Qna 2 the live edition

Neo was so happy right now, she was in front of the mirror in RWBY's dorm, changing to the different masks of the band with ease

First it was Mercury's

Then it was Ren's

After that she changed it to Roman's

Every girl just watched as Neo changed to every mask on the band with happiness

-She will be doing that for a while...- Said Emerald knowing her teammate would be at least a couple of minutes doing that until they did something

Yang and Coco were still on their scrolls looking for the concert that the boys would do

-Damn i have to give it to them ... it's really annoying trying to find were they are playing next- said Yang a little annoyed because all that she had find were publications of old concerts

Coco wasn't having much luck either, she found a couple of people that were saying that their last concert was awesome and that they would go again

-I'ts extremly annoying blondie-said Coco trying to look at it

Everything was relaxed and in wait to the start of a video or the girls finding something...

Until Yang noticed something familiar

-HEY GUYS- said Yang not holding her voice

That surprised everyone included Neo that had a tiny version of Roman's mask with some added make up

-What is it Yang?- asked Pyrrha looking at the brawler

-I think that Metalwire show is transmitting right now a show with the boys- said Yang showing everyone the screen of her scroll

It was indeed a feed of the Channel "Metalwire" it looked like it was about to go on air

The thing that was the most interesting was that the thumbnail showed the Logo of the band

The familiar "S" in the trybal style and the nine pointed red star

Ruby got really excited and just said with excitment

-PUT IT NOW YANG-

Yang did just that and put her scroll in the center of the room making the hologram show up

 **The screen started with a little guitar solo**

 **-WELCOME TO "METALWIRE" REMNANT'S OWN METAL HEAD CHANNEL-**

 **The screen showed the set of metalwire** , **the host already in the couch smiling at the camera**

 **- Hey everyone welcome to metalwire, home of the metal heads and our awesome music that is metal, i'm your host Diego Silver** **and being honest as you already saw in the thumbnail for the feed, we have here on the couch next to me our friends in SLIPKNOT-**

 **The guys were showed giving a few middle fingers and the rock on sign**

 **Diego smiled and laugh**

 **-Now guys, it's time to do a LIVE Q AND A WITH SLIPKNOT -**

-Wait a live Q and A so that means we can ask questions?- asked Emerald looking at the screen

And like it was called by her, a large comment bubble popped in

-Looks like it- said Coco responding to Emerald

Ruby and Neo got stars in their eyes and Ruby said

-WE CAN ASK THEM ANYTHING-

 **-So as you may know the rules are simple you can ask anything to our friends here and they will answer them right here right now-**

 **The band nod and laughed**

 **Roman grabbed from his pocket a few cigarettes putting one in his mouth**

 **Adam then took out a lighter and light his friend cigarette**

 **- We are ready when you are our maggots\- said Clown with the smoke leaving his mask**

 **Diego then looked at the screen and a question showed up**

 **- Okay the first question is from the user Mellyredf777 To 8: on a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate the world?-**

 **Jaune immediately just flipped the bird and said**

 **- One-**

Everyone just laughed a little at the quick question and really quick answer

Weiss had her hand on her face and just said

-That dolt-

 **The band laughed and Diego just smiled while taking a sip from a glass with ice**

 **- I liked that answer haha okay next question is from a guy named TheBioshockRwbyFan4life question for 8. What did your mirror represent before you smashed it?**-

 **Jaune just said with a tired voice**

 **- all of my fucking insecurities and deep sorrows-**

Pyrrha saw the change on Jaune's mood with the question, why did he saw him so low...

Ruby and Velvet grabbed Pyrrha shoulders knowing exactly what the red head of JNPR was thinking

 **Diego gave a sad smile, while at the same time, Ren patted Jaune in the back**

 **-Okay so next question is from** **Bmo To everyone If you were all to fight each other who would win? and have you guys ever injured yourself on stage,video,etc?-**

 **The band all looked at one another and then only nodded and signaled to Adam**

 **-** **This fucking guy is the toughest of the band, and we are a though band let me tell you that, he is only silent for the misery of it** \- **said Roman pointing with his bat to the pin head of the band**

 **- And to answer you other question, apart from "Star scream" breaking his tail like an idiot, once 8 got drunk before a show and only wanted to jump around so he was talking to the maggots and he just trip over the cable of his mic and said after "That really fucking hurt"\- Said Mercury laughing**

Yang laughed at the tale that Mercury told

Coco was **actually** crying from laughter

Weiss was really holding her laugh

Nora wasn't subtle and just burst out like Coco

 **Diego laughed with the band while Jaune only flipped everyone off with a smile on his mask**

- **Okay that was awesome hehe okay next one is from Chrono Phoenix Question for the whole band "What is the closest you've come to killing someone and why?** **-**

 **Suddenly Sun got up and his eyes turned green**

 **-Okay we haven't come to kill anyone but there was this... so one day we discovered that a guy in the concerts goes to every mosh pit and just is a complete dick in it, he doesn't help people getting up, he sometimes throws punches, you know what i mean a complete ass, and then in the last concert he had, he was being a dick again and i got up and shouted DESTROY HIM and the whole pit just goes and fucking gangs up on him, it was fucking amazing, the guy is fine it's just that the sight was awesome- said Sun while the whole band nodded and some laughed at the memory**

Emerald and Neo laughed at the tale, a jackass having his eyes kicked priceless

Blake only hummed at the tale of Sun

 **Diego smiled**

 **- Man i know my few share of dicks in the pit to know that he got what he deserved okay so the next one is from a anon Question for the whole band "Which of you are currently in a relationship?**-

- **None of us are** \- **said the 9 guys at the same time**

-for now- said Emerald looking at the drummer

Pyrrha, Velvet and Ruby only looked at Jaune

Nora only saw her childhood friend... maybe it was time to move forward... maybe

 **Diego nodded and moved the question**

- **Okay this one is from a Guest For all members how did guys get into metal and what's the craziest experience and funniest experience you guys had?** -

Ren was the one to answer

- **Being honest we just liked it since we had memory, metal is the music of the people that feel empty, the raw anger embraces you and becomes this coping art, the metal music makes us better people not just for the thing of keeping us calm, but it makes us feel like a big community and family it's just amazing, and well the craziest experience we had it's just being in this band, i mean looking how people watches our shows and listen to our music... man is unreal** \- **The band nodded and smiled at the bassist of the group**

 **Diego actually clapped from Ren's commentary on the metal genre**

Again the girls were just stunned at how the boys were explaining the art of their music, all that violence and anger, just shouted to create something that many consider beautiful... it was something to be left thinking

 **Diego then read another question**

- **So the user Lonyer182 asks for all of you has some of you ever had drug problems?** -

 **Yatsuhashi then just went to the camera and made a forced close up to his mask showing fury**

- **No... and we will never have any problem like that \- then after that he went back to his seat**

Yang, Blake and Emerald got a little scared at how Yatsuhashi made his response

Weiss asked with her look at Coco and Velvet if they knew something, they only looked at her with confusion

 **Diego only nodded and read the next question**

 **-Okay here is a really good one from the user WickedlilBuLLet for the whole band how do you keep your identities secret from your normal lives?-**

 **Neptune was the one to talk**

 **- It's really difficult actually, because we do this and we don't want any attention to go to our lives, only to our art, so we almost all the time do our tours and releases of songs as a surprise, and of course the masks won't come off any time soon-**

Velvet still looked a little bummed about the fact that they were actually just getting into the boys private stuff

Coco saw that and just patted the bunny girl on the head

-what is done is done Velv-

Velvet only sighed and nodded

 **Diego looked at his watch and said to the camera**

 **- Okay everyone we just got time for 2 more questions and then it's time over so come on let's go and get them this one is from Raygzer do you do poison ?**

 **Yatsuhashi only tilted his head saying in a deep** **voice**

 **- No-**

-Okay Yang if your going to ask something do it now dammit- said Nora to the blonde

Everone just looked at the brawler think about what she could type

-Okay okay i think i know what to ask- then she typed something and hoped for the best

 **- Okay we got our last question form a anon that says Where is your next show going to be and when?\- Said the faunus host to the band**

 **Jaune smiled and shouted**

 **- IT'S GOING TO BE IN A WEEK BABY IN THE VALE STADIUM SO LET ME TELL YOU WELCOME TO THE KNOTFEST ERA\- said Jaune screaming **

**- there you go ladies and gentleman Slipknot, so this has been Metal wire, Remember to ROCK ON\- Said the host excited **

Ruby and Neo looked at Yang and smiled

So the vale stadium ... this was going to be really interesting


	19. Buying the tickets and preparing the end

After the video feed for Metalwire ended, Coco went to the site for the vale coliseum and founded that the band "KNOTFEST" concert was now available to buy tickets, and immediately told everybody

-Girls, we can finally buy tickets to their show - told Coco to everyone

Ruby and Neo had stars in their eyes

Nora smiled but then thought about the madness that the concert will be, and shouted as the same time as Ruby

-BUY THE TICKETS NOW-

Coco just took out her credit card and saw one tiny problem in her attempt in buying the tickets...

-Amm... i may be out of Lien now...- said the Fashionista watching as her card got rejected for being low on Lien

Without even pouting, Ruby just went to the Heiress of the Largest Dust empire in the world and made the infamous..."PUPPY EYES"

Weiss saw her partner and leader with a vein sticking out of her forehead and just took her own credit card and hand it over to Coco...

* _Make it look as it annoys you Weiss, do not show that you want to see their crazy show as well, be as hard as ice*_ Thought Weiss in a attempt at keeping her cool

Coco grabbed the card and went in to buy the tickets,

 **Hello and welcome to the Vale stadium ticket sales for the event "KNOTFEST"**

 **This are the current seats available**

 **Almost all of the seats were taken already, the stadium had a capacity to hold almost five** **thousand** **people and apparently if you were following the band on their tour and bought a package deal you have your seats already reserved for the next concert, 300 seats were just from those fans, and the only one left for their expensive nature were the ones in the middle of the 2 row, almost 150 seats still left and those were in front of the stage, were Jaune, Cardin and Roman sing,screamed and marched it was perfect almost like a mystic force making the events possible for the 10 girls to have the time of their lives**

-Holy shit, this is almost too perfect to be true- In a blink of an eye Coco already bought the tickets for the 10 of them and smiled

-Well girls looks like we have a plan ready for a week- smiled Coco with a smile

Ruby, Neo and Nora jumped and celebrated

Weiss still a little annoyed about the card thing, but in the bottom of her she was really excited about the concert

Yang smiled and just thought about the whole experience of the concert and that maybe it would be the most awesome thing to see

Emerald just smiled

-This will be really fun to see- she said

-i agree - said Velvet thinking about how she will see her friends performing... well also her crush but that was another story, maybe she could do really good photos in the concert,

Pyrrha could only look excited, this was going to be her first music concert in her life and it was going to be her partner's/Crush band, it was really nice

Blake was happy but her mind was in another place right now, she was watching the TV and saw how many time was left for the Disc-

-Girls look at this- said the Book lover

Everyone turned to see at what she was watching

The disc player showed that the next song was about 6 minutes and then the disc would be over.

-Wow so we like have a song or two to finish the whole disc- said Emerald thinking about it

-Yeah... wow this has really been a wild ride heh heh- said Yang smirking

-Yeah it has been a really interesting- said Weiss with a smile

-Well we have come this far and then after this we just wait a week and we see the boys in a concert- Said Ruby happily

Neo gave a thumbs up and with her semblance she changed into Mercury's mask and sat down ready for the next song

-Okay let's see what do the boys have for us now.- said Blake and she pressed the play button

.

.

.

 **"Psychosocial"**

 **So ladies and gentleman here is your buddy Diego Silver with this mini chapter but with a smile on my face, this story will almost be over only 2 more chapters and then chapter 1 will end , but the universe with the slipknot/RWBY will not end, i'm going to make a sequel to this and for that you will have to wait a bit, in the next chapter i will do a little _thing_ you will all like :D until the next chapter see ya all around**


	20. Psychosocial

**_"Psychosocial"_**

Yang looked at the tittle of the song

-so this will be the possibly last song-

Weiss then said curious

-the tittle sounds... interesting to say the least and being honest the boys have played very interesting music- she smiled remembering all of the things that they had seeing

Ruby and Neo smiled, Ruby said with excitement

-This has been a really fun ride heh heh, all of the songs we heard and now we just need to wait for the Concert, it's going to be so awesome- Neo smiled and with her semblance was again wearing roman's uniform and mask

Emerald and Blake laugh about their partners having fun and Coco just prepared for the song

Nora just grabbed the last soda of the pack and without anyone noticing gave a few snacks to Zwei while the dog waved his tail happy

Pyrrha and Velvet just said at the same time

-Let's see the last one-

they both looked at each other and laugh at the coincidence

everyone then sat and watched the last song of the disc

 **The video started with a distorted guitar riff and then started with a drum and bass line also a bunch of cuts of a abandoned house that was in a very long stay of decay while in the roof was written in white paint "ALL HOPE IS GONE" and then with a faded image of Jaune and Ren on a night started to appear while the video made constant jumps between the house and a large field and then in the distance 9 persons appeared wearing enormous masks that had different expressions on them but none of them was happy or calmed, they looked hand made and with quick cuts the persons were moving towards the camera holding the giant masks, then it started and the music was heavy the riff one of the dirtiest and then it showed Roman and Sun playing with their instruments and then it showed Mercury with his large drum kit while fire could be watched in the background and hitting the drums hard it started a small progression that the two guitars followed, then in quick cuts showed that the persons put the giant masks on spikes and some of the guys like Yatsuhashi and Adam then with another cut Jaune made a scream and the song started properly**

 _ **"OH** **YEAH"**_

The girls were impressed the way the build up to the song was something awesome

Yang and Coco said excited

-THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME-

Ruby and Neo put the rock on sign and just as always started to headbang

Nora followed the two girls soon after and started to headbang as well

Weiss just was impressed of how filled with energy she was right now she didn't know what to do with it and was a little weird feeling

Blake just wondered.. should she headbang as well... maybe, Emerald was considering as well but she was more happy watching the video

Pyrrha and Velvet just expected the video is as awesome as the opening

 **Then as the music kept going the video showed that the band was in a large field in the night with a white barn on the background and there was a fire behind them but they didn't seem to be bother by it they were putting all of they're attention to the music, Jaune, Sun, Adam and Cardin were headbanging, Mercury was playing like the mad man he was Yatsuhashi played his guitar in a dominant fashion, Neptune was playing and moving not keeping himself in a steady position, Ren played while having a large black cape with a hood showing his mask and positioning himself near Cardin's Percussion kit, Roman was with his own large percussion playing while having his bat nearby and headbanging while playing, the flames giving the night a yellow/orange light and making the band look like really cool, Jaune didn't wait anymore and started to scream/sing the lyrics**

 _ **"I did my time, and I want out**_

 _ **So effusive, fade**_

 _ **It doesn't cut**_

 _ **The soul is not so vibrant**_

 _ **The reckoning, the sickening**_

 _ **Packaging subversion**_

 _ **Pseudo sacrosanct perversion"**_

Neo,Ruby and Nora kept going while Jaune's screams filled them with more energy to spent on the headbang

Coco and Yang were smiling this song was amazing and they did something really out of character, Coco left her shades on a table and took off her hat and Yang despite of what could happen to her hair, they joined in the headbang feeling all of the emotions and energy from before finally be used

Pyrrha, Emerald, Weiss, Velvet and Blake watched as the brawler and fashionista joined in the headbang machine with a surprised face that was really unexpected

 **The video continued as the giant masks from before were showed being burned to a crisp while the band kept playing Cardin moved to his percussion and joined playing with the band, Adam was with his keyboard in the back headbanging like a raging bull while Sun was scratching the disc with his tail while screaming to the air making the eyes of his mask flash red Jaune was headbanging a lot as well but stopped so he could scream the lyrics out and then started to headbang again**

 _ **"Go drill your deserts**_

 _ **Go dig your graves**_

 _ **Then fill your mouth**_

 _ **With all the money you will save**_

 _ **Sinking in, getting smaller again**_

 _ **Undone, it has begun**_

 _ **I'm not the only one"**_

The girls were having the time of their lives right now, who would have thought that such a simple action of moving your head back and forth would be so exciting and liberating

Yang and Coco joining to the girls was something unexpected but something else was going to happen

Velvet stepped in starting to move her head a little and then with the progression of the music she started to go faster and faster until she practically joined her team leader in the headbanging

Weiss saw this and just shouted

-YOU TOO VELVET?!- Blake and Pyrrha looked as shocked as the heiress Velvet was joining to the other girls

Emerald was surprised that bunny girl was so shy all the time and now she was just going in to a possible neck injury...

-...AH fuck it- said Emerald not caring anymore, if Velvet joined why couldn't she as well so she just jumped right in to headbanging as well

Weiss and Pyrrha were just shocked again the green haired illusionist joined as well

Blake watched as Em jumped to the headbang wagon and she was still considering it...

 **Then the band changed playing a little softer and melodic signaling that this was the chorus part of the song, Yatsuhashi and Neptune played smother and got a little closer to each other to play together, Ren played a little more freely and moved to the music flow, Mercury stopped a little with his aggressive drum play and instead played more composed Adam and Sun just kept playing their stuff normally but a little calmer Roman and Cardin were preparing something in their sets of percussion and Jaune singed the chorus with calm and harmony**

 _ **"And the rain will kill us all**_

 _ **Throw ourselves against the wall**_

 _ **But no one else can see**_

 _ **The preservation of the martyr in me"**_

Weiss liked this part of the song, the more calm and melodic side of the band was the side she liked the most, songs like "Vermilion part 2" and even if it was sad "Snuff" were songs that showed so much emotion and harmony that it felt right to her

Pyrrha just enjoyed the sound of Jaune's voice, she loved how his voice sounded... well of course when he wasn't screaming all the time... sometimes

Blake enjoyed that part because it was as heavy as it was melodic and the result was really appealing to her

The other girls kept headbanging just a little slower until the next breakdown came

 **After that little part was done, the band again started to played with anger and energy, Cardin and Roman grabbed mics and shouted the title of the song while Jaune headbang and walked to see all of his partners... his friends... his brothers, play this song while in the giant heads burned in some quick shots and the fire erupted again while the band played**

 _ **"Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial"**_

 **Jaune then started to scream again and some cuts showed some of the band doing things, Adam was moving his head letting the nails in his head flow like crazy, Cardin was hitting a steel keg with a stick, Roman was hitting a keg as well only hi was doing it with his bat, Neptune was moving his head to the sides while he played**

 _ **"Oh, there are cracks, in the road we lay**_

 _ **But where the temple fell**_

 _ **The secrets have gone mad**_

 _ **This is nothing new**_

 _ **But when we killed it all**_

 _ **The hate was all we had"**_

Blake ended considering it and just let herself go again for the day and joined her friends in the headbang mayhem the energy that she had watching the video was just expended the only way that it needed to be expended

Pyrrha instead of being surprised, laugh a little she was actually expecting Blake to join the headbang Emerald, Yang, Coco and Velvet those were surprises but Blake?, nah she wasn't

Weiss just looked a little annoyed, she and Pyrrha were the only ones left just watching the video, and well she could see that everyone was having fun... and Oum she was having a lot of energy

 **More cuts showed more band members doing things, Sun was headbanging a lot and kind of dancing to the music while his mask changed the color of his eyes to red almost all the times he opened his mouth, Ren was headbanging more now the impressive thing was that his hood was not failing off so it showed little of his mask, Yatsuhashi was playing while his mask glowed orange and yellow from the fire making look like something out of a slasher film, Mercury was in the back headbanging while his root gloves move faster making every time he hit a part of his drums look like he hated those things Jaune did a thumbs down while his mask showed to be a little paler in the presence of the flaming lights**

 _ **"** **Who needs another mess?**_

 _ **We could start over**_

 _ **Just look me in the eyes**_

 _ **And say I'm wrong**_

 _ **Now there's only emptiness**_

 _ **Venomous, insipid**_

 _ **I think we're done**_

 _ **I'm not the only one"**_

Pyrrha was enjoying this a lot, every time the boys played was a rush of energy, she only felt that way when she was in a battle, the adrenaline was a mysterious drug, hitting you when you need it the most but also when something so crazy and powerful happens, the energy, the way it flowed through her body, it was intoxicating

Weiss really liked the song, it was cool, but it annoyed her also, she can say that she liked the band but it was so annoying, the roller coaster of emotions she went through listening to the music, she needed to let it go somehow or it will make her go crazy

The headbang group was now feeling the dullness of a neck going to extreme pressure or excessive exercise but honestly they couldn't stop, it was something weird the feeling that maybe you need to stop but at the same time not wanting and not letting it happen

 **Again the chorus hit and a cut showed what was burning, it was the nine pointed star symbol of the band in every point was one of the spikes with the giant masks, making them burn, Cardin and Roman then put something on their chests, like a small platform to put something in it, Jaune was headbanging a lot now while making his body move with him, this was their art, this was them...**

 _ **"And the rain will kill us all**_

 _ **Throw ourselves against the wall**_

 _ **But no one else can see**_

 _ **The preservation of the martyr in me**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial**_

 _ **Psychosocial"**_

 **Again the cut showed something else, this time a wide shot of the band playing, Yatsuhashi was making a small solo with his guitar while the band headbanged Yatsu played fast and was not stopping for anything and when he was almost over Neptune continued with another solo of his own complementing the one Yatsu just did making it one of the most epic solos they played so far, while that solo was playing Cardin and Roman grabbed the kegs and threw them to the flames in anger then they put a snare on the platforms in their chest and grabbed some drumsticks, then Neptune ended his solo, everything went quiet for a moment and Cardin and Roman played the drums on their chests making a literal marching act around the band**

Pyrrha smiled, what the heck everyone was doing it, she had too much adrenaline going through her body, she was going to headbang but before that she turned to Weiss

-You know i saw how you are too tense from the music... just let yourself go and it will be fine- that was what Pyrrha said before joining her friends in the headbang wagon leaving Weiss as the only person not doing it

Weiss just stayed calm for a little thinking of what Pyrrha said...

Screw it... the Heiress of team RWBY joined to her friends, not caring about anything so she headbanged and it was what she needed to let everything go

 **Feeling the song Sun joined Jaune and screamed the last lyrics like crazy, Cardin and Roman kept playing and marching now being joined by Mercury and the guitars Ren then joined also and Adam headbanged it was one big brotherhood of metal**

 _ **"The limits of the dead**_

 _ **The limits of the dead**_

 _ **The limits of the dead**_

 _ **The limits of the dead"**_

 **Sun let his tongue out for a second and his eyes glow red, Mercury played again like a beast and now Cardin and Roman were standing in the center of the video playing, Adam was headbanging so hard most of his nails couldn't be caught on the video, Yatsuhashi, Neptune and Ren were together now playing the strings of the band while the riff was heavy again Jaune knew that the next part was screaming he prepared himself and let it all out while Sun made the vocal backup**

 _ **"** **Fake anti-fascist lie (psychosocial)**_

 _ **I tried to tell you, but (psychosocial)**_

 _ **Your purple hearts are giving out (psychosocial)**_

 _ **Can't stop a killing idea (psychosocial)**_

 _ **If it's hunting season (psychosocial)**_

 _ **Is this what you want? (psychosocial)**_

 _ **I'm not the only one"**_

Now that everyone was headbanging a mutual feeling was shared, this was cathartic, now they could understand better why the guys do this type of music, it was liberating, your mind was free, the anger, the sorrow, the pain, all of that didn't matter because they are liberating it thought this music, the energy and passion was the thing motivating them, they were letting demons out of them, this is why headbang feels like it feels, yeah you may be sore after it, but at the moment of doing it you let all out just like music in general

So the girls headbanged but they felt amazing while doing it...

Zwei on the other hand just jumped watching every girl in the room headbanging

 **The band knew that they will be ending the song soon so they played again in a melodic phase, showing their talents as a group and then the giant masks finally were burned completely so they continued to play the chorus**

 _ **"** **And the rain will kill us all**_

 _ **Throw ourselves against the wall**_

 _ **But no one else can see**_

 _ **The preservation of the martyr in me**_

 _ **And the rain will kill us all**_

 _ **Throw ourselves against the wall**_

 _ **But no one else can see**_

 _ **The preservation of the martyr in me"**_

 **Now it was the time to finish this big so the band just made a aggressive turn again everyone headbanging and Jaune screamed the last lines of the song**

 _ **"The limits of the dead...**_

 _ **The limits of the dead"**_

 **Then after all of that the video made a cut of all the band with their masks on and it was over**

After hearing the song ending the girls stopped headbanging, everyone was breathing heavily trying to regain the air lost in that cardio, but at the same time they felt so relaxed and calm

Ruby started to laugh a little and then soon Weiss started to laugh as well, followed by Emerald, Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, Coco, Blake, Velvet and then Neo started to laugh in silence... that was intense and awesome

they couldn't wait for the Knotfest


	21. Knotfest part 1

(Quick note here... i'm sorry i'm taking forever to do this last chapter, i've been dealin with depression lately and college is getting a little heavy, but i found a solution to this, i'm going to divide the last chapter in two peices, today,2 songs and the rest will be in the next one, but i asure you i will finish this story, i loved this time writting it and i'm planing to expand it, so without nothing else to say, here you go my friends)

The week passed very slow and at the same time very quick for the 10 girls, after they finished the disc, they put it back in the same box they found it trying to leave everything as it was before they took it and well... they also got a really angry Glynda Goodwitch giving Nora a week of detention for breaking the door of JNPR's dorm, it didn't helped Nora that not even Goodwitch's semblance could repair the door, so the school had to pay for new one, but in a lucky move that had nothing to do with convenience of any secret plot, Nora's last say of detention would be the day before the Knotfest, so she could still go ( ** _How convenient_** ), finally the big day was coming and everyone was really excited about it

Ruby was jumping up and down humming a little bit of "Vermilion" while walking besides her was Weiss smiling at the happy humming of her leader

-So i see that you're happy Ruby-

Ruby smiled and said to her friend

-Of course i am Weiss, today is the day-

Weiss couldn't agree more with her friend, even after being a little reluctant of the boys music, she grew to like it

-Well i think you should at least reserve some energy for the concert Ruby- said the heiress smiling

this got Ruby to smile and stop a little getting ready for the great night

-yeah you're right, come on let's go to the dorms and then get everyone-

With that said the girls walked to the dorms and saw that Pyrrha was leaving her dorm room

-HI PYRRHA- shouted Ruby excited to her spartan friend

Pyrrha smiled when she saw the reaper and the heiress

-Hello there- said the redhead with happiness

Weiss also smiled and said hi to Pyrrha

-Are you ready for the night?- said Pyrrha to the both of them

Ruby just nodded with excitement while Weiss smiled and nodded

While they were talking Neo appeared out of nowhere in a explosion of fake glass, and left them a shirt with the logo of the band to then in the same quickness disappear in the explosion of glass

The girls were left stunned as they didn't expected the ice cream themed girl to do that... well being honest she is as unexpected as you could imagine a person with her abilities

-Well... that just happened- said Yang coming out of the RWBY dorm with the same shirt in her hands then being followed by Blake that was still confused and now without her usual bow covering her cute ears

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha said their respected hello to the Yellow and Black duo

Blake noticed that Pyrrha was alone

-Hey Pyrrha has Nora left detention yet?- asked the faunus

Pyrrha just sighed and checked her scroll

-She should be out in a hour or so- answered the spartan

-Well let's get everything ready for her when she gets out, to just take our things and go to the stadium- said Yang grabbing the shirt Neo gave her and inviting everyone on the RWBY dorm

Entering the dorm they saw that Velvet and Coco were already there getting their respective tickets to their scrolls

-Hi Velvet, hi Coco- said Ruby and Pyrrha at the same time to their friends, Weiss wave at them with a smile on her face

Coco smiled and nodded to them

Velvet on the other hand greeted the 3 girls

-Hello everyone, here come on lets get you tickets- said the faunus girl more excited that normal

Blake and Coco smiled as they saw the usually shy and compose girl be so excited

Yang wanted so bad to make a pun about how the Rabbit faunus was jumping around, but resisted just because Blake already told her not to... maybe later

Suddenly Emerald knocked on the door and entered the room, already wearing the slipknot shirt Neo was giving them all, her shirt had Mercury's mask on the back, the other parts of her outfit were a black skort and black boots

-Hello girls- said the red eyed girl smiling

-Hello Em- said practically everyone waving their hands

-Rocking that shirt huh- said Yang looking at the shirt

Emerald just smiled while blushing

-Well the shirt was a nice touch from Neo- she said

And as she said the magic words, Neo appeared in the dorm wearing a stunning outfit, a pink leather jacket, a Roman's mask shirt, dark brown jeans and white sneakers

She was smiling a lot

-Well looks like she is inpatient and happy- said Coco teasing, but it didn't had any effect, Neo just made the gesture that everyone should put their shirts on

Weiss and Ruby looked confused at Emerald

-She says that she wants you to put your shirts on- said the green haired girl pointing at her own shirt

Now everyone got the message and Blake was the first, she went to the bathroom for a second and came out wearing the shirt, it had Adam's mask on the back, and as a little Easter egg the side had her own symbol, Blake looked happy but at the same time a little sad while wearing it, Yang saw the expression on her partner and just smiled at her

-It looks good on you- Yang saw Blake smiling more, and the rest of the girls just nodded and gave her smiles and thumbs up, Blake seemed more happy about it so she just sat down taking out the rest of he outfit for the night, black jeans, white belt, a leather jacket and black boots

Coco was the next to go, she already had on the outfit for the night, the boots that she always wear, tight black jeans and her usual shades, so she just took out her shirt... without going to the bathroom.

-COCO NOT AGAIN- cried out Velvet watching as her leader just didn't care, Yang and Blake had blushes and gave thumbs up , Weiss looked a little uncomfortable and was blushing hard, Neo just gave a "Really good" sign and licked her lips, the others just looked a little flustered by the actions of the leader of CFVY

Coco just smiled and put the shirt that Neo gave her, again it was black but it had a red like portion on the bottom, it had the nine pointed star on the front and the tribal "S" on the sleeve

-No mask for me i see- said Coco looking at herself, she liked the design, so she just gave a smile to Neo and sat down to wait the other girls

Yang was the next one, she put her shirt on and it had the tribal "S" on the front and surprisingly it had Cardin's mask on the back, she didn't though much of it being honest, yeah the dude was an ass in the first year or so, but he and his team ended up redeeming themselves so maybe for the night she was fine wearing that shirt, after that she just took out some white tight jeans a yellow belt and some white shoes

Pyrrha was the next one she grabbed the shirt and some clothes that she decided to wear for the night and went inside the bathroom to change, after a couple of minutes she came out wearing a pair of black shoes, a dark red jeans, a necklace that had a golden gem and the shirt that Neo gave to her, it had Jaune's Mask on the front and on the sleeves the nine pointed star, Pyrrha seemed really happy, in her hands she had a red leather jacket and her usual pony tail was replaced with her hair being completely free

-WOW gotta give it to ya P-money, you look great- said Yang with a smile, Blake gave a thumbs up and the others nodded in agreement

Pyrrha smiled at them and she was honestly excited

-Thanks, it has been a while since i could get my hair out of the pony tail and maybe with what i'm wearing no one will recognize me in the concert- said Pyrrha with hope and happiness

-Don't think about that Pyrrha, i'm sure we are going to have a awesome night and you won't have to worry about any of that- said Ruby smiling at Pyrrha and giving her one of her "Everything is going to be alright " Ruby expressions

Pyrrha smiled and hugged the younger girl, after that she went and took a seat in the table of the dorm waiting to get a message from Nora

Weiss came next, she went to her closet and took out some clothes before entering the bathroom, she came out wearing pale blue tight jeans, a white jacket, blue shoes and her shirt was a little different from the others, it had Neptune's mask on it but the color of the shirt itself was a dark grey, making it stand out the most and combining perfectly with her outfit

-huh... it looks good- said the Heiress looking at herself in the mirror

-You look really good Weiss- said Velvet looking at how everything combined

-Gotta give a credit to you Neo, that shirt looks good on her- said the fashionista of CFVY to the mute girl, Neo smiled and nodded

Weiss let herself smile and she walked to her bed to sit and wait for the rest of girls to change.

SUDDENLY

Nora kicked the door of the dorm with a frown on her face, everyone got a really good scare out of it, Ruby fell, Zwei, that was on the top of Yang's bed jumped and landed directly on Blake's face making her fall and taking Yang with her by accidentally grabbing her hand for leverage

-NORA WHAT HAS REN TOLD YOU ABOUT KNOCKING ON THE DOOR- said a startled Pyrrha

Nora looked at everyone... so she exited the dorm, closed the door behind her and 2 seconds later she knocked on the door, she opened the door again and entered the dorm

-There you go Pyrrha- said Nora smiling to her teammate, Pyrrha could only sighted... Nora would never change

Neo, still a little stunned by the entering of the thunder of JNPR, walked over to her and handed her the last shirt she had on her.

Nora looked a little surprised by this but grabbed the shirt anyway

-So... how was detention?- asked Emerald trying to break the tension of the room

Nora pouted and said with grunts, while Yang and Blake got up from the floor, Yang grabbing Zwei, while Blake took out some fur from Zwei out of her mouth

-T.H.E W.O.R.S.T Miss Goodwitch made me do a 100 page essay about not destroying school property and also told me to clean the battle zone after a kid of first semester stained it in ink- said the usually hyperactive Ginger,

Yang grunted knowing fully well how tedious and sometimes exhausting Miss Goodwicth's detentions can be

-Well it could have been worse you know- said the blonde bombshell putting Zwei on the floor and letting him be

Zwei just looked at everyone in the room for a second, then after a small yawn he went to the side of the room and fell asleep

Nora after a while of just watching the small corgi, with some energy left in her, she went quickly to the bathroom and came out wearing an entirly different outfit from the one she was wearing just seconds ago... and she didn't even went to pick her clothes on JNPR's dorm... she was wearing a dark pink skirt, with long black socks, dark pink shoes and her shirt had Ren's mask on the front and the back had the tribal "S" colored pink

And just like that Nora recovered all the energy she had and said things so fast that even Oobleck would need to ask her to slow it down, but at the end she just thanked Neo for the shirt and went with Pyrrha to sit until everyone was ready

Velvet went inside the bathroom next, after 2 minutes she came out wearing a brown skort, black leggings under them, a leather brown jacket with a bunny skull on the back, the front of her shirt had Yatsuhashi's mask on it, showing all the rage

Velvet looked a little shy and nervous about the outfit, especially the jacket, Coco took her shades off to look at the jacket better and could only let out a single "HA"

-Didn't know you had this Vel- said the Fashionista teasing her partner, Velvet looked more embarrassed and said in a low tone

-i...i got it for tonight...- she spoke and made a small smile, everyone just laugh a little but said the jacket looked good on her

Finally it was Ruby's turn as she went to her closet and put out a few things before going to change in the bathroom, 5 finutes came by and Ruby emerged from the bathroom wearing black boots, red and black jeans, her cape as usual and a red undershirt with long sleeves, her shirt had Sun's mask on it and it had the nine pointed star right where the heart should be, Ruby found odd that she got the Sun mask, but after a few moments she thought that Sun's mask was the coolest, it was a freaking robot mask that made sounds and changed eye color, in her eyes that was awesome

Seeing as everyone was ready Velvet send everyone their seats on their scrolls

-Okay girls we are ready, let's have a freaking good time- said Yang excited, everyone just smiled and said a loud "YEAH" and finally they abandoned the dorm room to go to the concert.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a hour of bullheads and getting to the stadium, they had to wait a little longer to get inside but after some minutes they finally got to their seats, the stadium was full, the people were already chanting for Slipknot while others made a wave to pass time

-Wow this place is cool- said Nora watching how the fans acted

-Yeah.. and they are surely pumped to watch the show- said Emerald looking around her

-Well i hope that the boys won't take too long to enter- said Yang to them

Weiss felt a little off being there, everyone acted so different to her, but she felt excited for some reason, Velvet let herself go a little and made the wave with the fans for fun

Blake was a little stunned, her ears hurt a little by all the sounds, but she got a few earplugs for her cat ears, so she could only hear from her human ones, still the sound was a little loud but she knew that when the concert starts it was probably getting louder

Ruby smiled and watched as all the people had fun around her, Neo smiled as well and waited for the show to star

Coco and Pyrrha waited smiling for the show to start and hoping they had a good time

 **Suddenly the lights went out and a giant S formed on the middle of the stage, the crowd erupted with cheers and chants, then a weird sound came from the stage, it sounded like a record being scratched, then nine lights emerged showing the instruments of the band, they were not there yet until large shadow like figures appeared on the stage, they wore long black coats with hoods, they had the Nine pointed star in their backs, the crowd cheered as the figures walked to different points in the large stage, each taking a spot in one light and grabbing the instrument or getting ready to play, the first to take of the coat and hood was Sun, he screamed at the audience and made signs to the audience to cheer and scream more as a lot of people chanted "Star scream"**

 ** _The girls only cheered seeing the monkey faunus ready to play_**

 **The next one to take the coat off was Adam, the red pins on his head moved when he did that, he then just moved his head, to look at the audience and then took a step forward to his keyboard and stood there the fans chanting "Red"**

 ** _Blake felt a little strange looking at him on stage but cheered loudly with the crowd_**

 **The next one was Mercury, he just shakes his head and then proceeds to rise his hands with the gloves and drumsticks, making the audience lose their minds, he nods and waved at the audience, everyone chanting "Roots"**

 ** _Emerald whistle at the sight of his Crush and screamed like a fan girl_**

 **The next was Ren, the coat and hood came off and he went to grab his bass the second he was out, he observed the crowd and nodded, preparing himself, but he could feel something... something familiar, he swear he could hear Nora scream in cheers... weird, it didn't matter he prepared his bass for the night with the sounds of their fans giving him confidence "2" was the chant he hear now**

 ** _Nora was using all the power her lungs had to scream for Ren, she cheered and almost called out his name... but for some reason she didn't, maybe for later_**

 **The next one to take off his hood was Cardin, he saw a really big audience that night, he walked to his isle and climbed his percussion set and made the gesture that he couldn't hear the crowd, making them erupt in cheers and screams, he smiled and for a little foreplay he started to "masturbate" the long nose he had making everyone in the audience scream, he then got down form his percussion and got ready whit chants of "3"**

 ** _The girls applauded to seeing the reformed bully in the stage and Weiss was still a little creeped out about the whole idea of him doing that to the nose of his_** **mask**

 **Roman was the next to reveal himself, he was holding his own bat and had a keg in front of him, as the crowd cheered for him, he grabbed the keg with his free hand and put it en a chain near his isle he then started to spin the bat in his hands and pointed at the crowd with it making the chants of "Clown" a little more obvious so he just got ready to go**

 ** _Neo only jumped from excitement and applauded after watching her almost "Big bro" on the stage ready to go_**

 **Neptune came next, he look at the crowd and grabbed his guitar, pointing at the sky with it, chants of "Sea" filled the arena, as he started to get ready he ran to one of the hoods and took it out, revealing Yatsuhashi under it, his mask showing rage to the crowd, as they chanted now "7" he just showed everyone his tattoo and then grabbed his guitar getting ready, Neptune then ran to his spot again and got his own guitar ready to go**

 ** _Weiss smiled and applauded at the sight of her former boyfriend being so fill with life, then Velvet and Coco started to cheer for their big friend and Coco even whistle at him_**

 **Then without a second to spare, Sun started to scratched the disc he had on his kit and started to spell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **it**

.

 **.**

 **out**

 **The fans lost their minds as the band started to play making the usual buildup to the song Mercury playing his drums while Neptune and Ren played their own instruments, finally the last hood came out and Jaune was revealed the cheering crowd, he was holding his mic and without even giving the girls a chance to think of anything he started to sing/rap the song**

 ** _"Did you never give a damn in the first place_**

 ** _Maybe it's time you had the tables turned_**

 ** _'Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved_**

 ** _And the verdict is guilty"_**

 **Then he started to make his signature scream / sing making everyone jump and for him to get so much energy out of it**

 ** _"Man nearly killed me_**

 ** _Steppin' where you fear to tread_**

 ** _Stop, drop and roll you were dead from the get-go!_**

 ** _Big mouth fucker stupid cocksucker_**

 ** _Are you scared of me now?_**

 ** _Then you're dumber than I thought_**

 ** _Always is and never was_**

 ** _Foundation made of piss and vinegar_**

 ** _Step to me, I'll smear ya think I fear ya? bullshit!_**

 ** _Just another dumb punk chompin' at this shit_**

 ** _Is there any way to break through the noise?_**

 ** _Was it something that I said that got you bent?_**

 ** _Gotta be that way if you want it_**

 ** _Sanity, literal profanity, hit me!"_**

 ** _The girls could only think and said one thing_**

 ** _"HOLY SHIT HE IS EVEN FASTER IN CONCERT" Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet cheered for the Blonde singer and imitated how other people headbanged, Neo and Nora just jumped at the flow of the Maggots, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Emerald and Coco moved their head to the song but didn't went into headbanging yet they let the band continue doing what they do best_**

 **Yatsuhashi and Neptune still played like monsters and Adam was moving his head really fast making the pins in his head move to the rhythm of the song Roman and Cardin headbanged while striking their drums, Sun played in his console making the beat of the song go wild, Ren was headbanging and playing fast as hell and Jaune was screaming and rapping by this point he then singed the chorus while Roman and Cardin helped him sing it**

 ** _"Spit_**

 ** _it_**

 ** _out_**

 ** _All you wanna do is drag me down_**

 ** _All I wanna do is stamp you out_**

 ** _Spit_**

 ** _it_**

 ** _out_**

 ** _All you wanna do is drag me down_**

 ** _All I wanna do is stamp you out"_**

 **Then after the little guitar solo of Yatsu, Jaune began to sing again, this time a little more calmed but still making gestures to the crowd to keep the energy coming and they did with more cheers, so he kept going**

 ** _"Maybe it's the way you gotta spread a lotta rumor fodder_**

 ** _Keepin' all your little spies and leavin' when you realize_**

 ** _Step up, fairy_**

 ** _I guess it's time to bury your ass with the chrome straight to the dome_**

 ** _You heard me right, bitch, I didn't stutter_**

 ** _And if you know what's good just shut up and beg, brother_**

 ** _Back stab don't you know who you're dissin'?_**

 ** _Side swipe we know the ass that you're kissin'!"_**

 **He then proceeded to scram again his lyrics with power and rage, taking all the energy he had in his singing**

 ** _"Biggity-biggidy bitch boy, halfway hauser_**

 ** _Don't hear shit 'cause it keeps gettin' louder_**

 ** _Come up and get a face full o'tactic_**

 ** _Lippin' off hard, goin' home in a basket_**

 ** _You got no pull, no power, no nothin'_**

 ** _Now you start shit? Well ain't that somethin'?_**

 ** _Payoffs don't protect and you can hide if you want_**

 ** _But I'll find you comin' up behind you!"_**

 **Jaune prepared again to sing the chorus but then he smiled and screamed at the audience**

 **-COME ON GUYS, SING WITH MY FRIENDS, CLOWN AND 3-**

 **The crowd and the girls screamed the next part**

 ** _"Spit_**

 ** _it_**

 ** _out"_**

 **Jaune then singed the next part**

 ** _A_** ** _ll you wanna do is drag me down_**

 ** _All I wanna do is stamp you out"_**

 **Again Cardin and Roman screamed with the fans**

 **Ruby, Yang, Emerald and Nora screamed at the top of their lungs**

 **Neo only jumped at the rhythm, the other girls only enjoyed the energetic feeling that the first song was giving them**

 ** _"S_** ** _pit_**

 ** _it_**

 ** _out"_**

 **Jaune smiled and singed again, Sun was jumping up and down in all of the stage using his tail as some sort of spring, and coming close to the crowd**

 ** _"All you wanna do is drag me down_**

 ** _All I wanna do is stamp you out"_**

 **Then it happened Sun came out to the public and his eyes glowed green, Yatsuhashi kept playing the same notes with his guitar and getting the crowd more hyped, Jaune knew** **what was coming and just singed the next part with a huge smile** , **Neptune then started to play the main riff of the song while the excitement was rising**

" ** _'Bout time I set this record straight_**

 ** _'Cause' all the needlenose punchin' is makin' me irate_**

 ** _Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears_**

 ** _Where you gonna be in the next five years?_**

 ** _The crew and all the fools and all the politics_**

 ** _Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick_**

 ** _You got dick when they passed out the good stuff_**

 ** _Bam are you sick of me?, good enough had enough"_**

 **-COME ON SING WITH MY FRIENDS- Said Jaune to the audience , Cardin and Roman started to sing**

 ** _"Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies"_**

 **After that the crowd started to chant as well,**

 **Yang, Coco, Blake, Emerald and surprisingly Velvet started to chant as well, Neo just made the rock on sign the rest of the girls couldn't get themselves to swear**

 ** _"Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies"_**

 **Yatsuhashi was the only member playing his instrument right now, he was repeating the same notes over and over, Jaune laughed and shouted at Sun that was in the crowd, 5 feet away of the girls.**

 **-STAR SCREAM... GET READY... OKAY SO I THINK YOU HEARD THE RUMORS ... ABOUT A THING... WE DO IN THIS SONG...-**

 **The Maggots just cheered and some of them started to go to the ground,**

 **-OKAY THEN... I WILL TELL YOU NOW... AND STAR SCREAM WILL DO AS WELL... GET DOWN TO THE FUCKING GROUND, RIGHT... NOW- said Jaune to the audience**

 **the fans started to go to the ground, some were told by Sun to go down, the girls went to ground, Weiss had to be convinced by Ruby to do it, Sun looked a second over their directions but didn't recognize them, so he then went back to the stage and told Jaune that everything was ready**

 **-OKAY... SO... WHEN I SAY... JUMP THE FUCK UP... WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?-**

 **The audience then screamed "JUMP THE FUCK UP" , Yang, Emerald and Coco were the only that screamed with everyone, the rest only cheered**

 **-I ASKED WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING DO?-**

 **Again the crowd screamed "JUMP THE FUCK UP"**

 **Jaune laughed with** **excitement**

 **-OH YEAH, REMEMBER... ONLY DO IT WHEN I SAY JUMP THE FUCK UP... ONLY WHEN I SAY JUMP THE FUCK UP... IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKERS?!- he asked the maggots and they could only cheer**

 **-RIGHT... ROOTS... LET'S TAKE THESE MOTHERFUCKERS HOME MAN-**

 **And so Mercury started a 5 second drum solo and Jaune started to sing again**

 **" _'Bout time I set this record straight_**

 ** _'Cause' all the needlenose punchin' is makin' me irate_**

 ** _Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears_**

 ** _Where you gonna be in the next five years?_**

 ** _The crew and all the fools and all the politics_**

 ** _Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick_**

 ** _You got dick when they passed out the good stuff_**

 ** _Bam are you sick of_** ** _me?, JUMP THE FUCK UP"_**

 **And with the order out, everyone in the crowd jumped, the girls jumped and cheered, it was the most fun they had in a while and it felt so good living the thing they saw on a video**

 **And to top it all up, Mercury had a surprise, his drum kit started to elevated itself and put him in a 90 angle and he just kept playing like a beast, Roman and Cardin just screamed again the lyrics**

 ** _"Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

 ** _Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies"_**

 **Jaune then singed the last portion of the song while Adam and Sun headbanged like crazy on their places, Ren played and moved around filled with energy, Neptune headbanged and Yatsuhashi literally played so fast his hand looked like it had a mind of it's own**

 ** _"_** **Spit it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is stamp you out**

 **Spit it out**

 **All you wanna do is drag me down**

 **All I wanna do is spit you out**

 **Spit, spit**

 **Spit, spit**

 **Spit it out"**

 **After saying that the band finished the song and the crowd cheered**

 **Ruby, Nora, Yang, Emerald and Neo just applauded and cheered... well Neo just applauded**

The rest of the girls just cheered for the boys

Jaune laughed, Cardin and Roman encourage the audience to cheer louder, Sun went to his Dj isle, Adam just... stood there, unfaced by the fact that he just headbanged like his life depended on it, Mercury was breathing heavily after the Drum stunt, Ren, Neptune and Yatsuhashi just waited for the next song

Jaune then started to talk to the fans

-Wow... ha, that was a hell of a way to start right?- the crowd cheered in response

-Yeah... so this one is a little better known, and is called SULFUR!-

 **The fans heard that and exploded again in cheers**

 **The girls cheered along with the fans, this was a blast**

 **And it exploded in a second, Neptune, Yatsu, Ren and Mercury played, the melody was heavy, it was a little different from the video itself, but it sounded really good, Sun, Adam, Roman and Cardin just headbanged and Jaune just started to get ready to sing, after a few more seconds, Neptune changed his riff and both percussionists started to play as well, Jaune followed soon after with his voice**

 ** _"My guilt and my shame always sell me short,_**

 ** _Always feel the same_**

 ** _And my face and my soul always wear me thin,_**

 ** _Always under control_**

 ** _But the longest hours you'll have in your life_**

 ** _Are the ones you sit through to know if you're right_**

 ** _So I'll wait, but I pray that I'm wrong_**

 ** _Because I think I know what's going on"_**

 **Ruby, Neo, Pyrrha and... holy SHIT ...WEISS started to headbang to the song, the others just singed the song along side Jaune**

 **Jaune just kept going, his voice sounded amazing, and the other members just do their thing, Adam headbanged, Sun danced a little in his isle, but he mostly headbanged, and the other played,**

 ** _"_** ** _So let me get this straight, the only will is my own_**

 ** _I do whatever I want and stay alone_**

 ** _All my decisions make it untouchable and tainted_**

 ** _I'm gonna suffer for the rest of my life_**

 ** _But I will always find a way to survive_**

 ** _I'm not a failure, but I know what it's like_**

 ** _I can take it or leave it, or die"_**

 **Jaune then started to sing the chorus, being helped by the Maggots , this started to look like a great show**

 **Now every girl singed the chorus with Jaune, Neo just lipsynced but she was having a blast**

 ** _"Stay, you don't always know where you stand_**

 ** _Till you know that you won't run away_**

 ** _There's something inside me that feels_**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfur"_**

 **Neptune and Yatsuhashi were just playing like monsters, Neptune was making his guitar sound so disturbing and yet so cool, and Mercury wad playing so hard the drums that his hands were almost impossible to see**

 **Jaune then singed the next part, throwing so much passion to it that it looked just awesome**

 ** _"_** ** _My life is undone, and I'm a sinner to most but a sage to some_**

 ** _And my gods are untrue, I'm probably wrong, but I'm better than you_**

 ** _And the longest hours I've had in my life_**

 ** _Were the ones I went through to know I was right_**

 ** _So I'm safe, but I'm a little outside_**

 ** _I'm gonna laugh when I'm buried alive"_**

 **Sun went with Adam, and both faunus started to headbang to the song, the nails Adam's head were too hard to see, Sun's mask changed it's eye color to red, while he headbanged, Cardin played and headbanged in a almost crazy dance move... maybe... Roman wad headbanging while holding his Bat to the air** **, Jaune then singed again the chorus, he singed with his fans, their wonderful Maggots**

" ** _Stay, you don't always know where you stand_**

 ** _Till you know that you won't run away_**

 ** _There's something inside me that feels_**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfur_** "

 **Neptune then changed the riff of the song, becoming a little more fast, Mercury changed his tempo as well, becoming a little more fast... Jaune also changed his vocal performance, but he actually slowed down a little making his voice sound like a loud whisper**

" ** _Like breathing in sulfur_** ** _..._**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfur!"_**

 **Neptune then played the guitar solo of the song, making everyone cheer for him, his blue hair moving while he played , the crowd headbanged and cheered, this was going to be a awesome night**

 **Jaune then singed the last bits of the song, he wanted to get the crowd going, and it was working, all of the girls were now headbanging, they were having a awesome time, and the best of all... it was just the** **beginning**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay, you don't always know where you stand_**

 ** _Till you know that you won't run away_**

 ** _There's something inside me that feels_**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfu_** ** _r..."_**

 **Cardin and Roman then started to shout the chorus with Jaune, Mercury plating drum like a animal, Neptune playing fast, Yatsuhashi playing and looking like a beast, Ren playing with power, Sun and Adam headbanging, the crowd moving, jumping, headbanging, singing and the girls having a wonderful time, this was going to be a lovely evening**

 ** _"S_** ** _tay, you don't always know where you stand_**

 ** _Till you know that you won't run away_**

 ** _There's something inside me that feels_**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfur_** ** _..._**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfur_** ** _..._**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfur_** ** _..._**

 ** _Like breathing in sulfur_** ** _!"_**

 **Then Nep, Yatsu, Ren and Mercury played the last notes with everyone in the stage headbanging, a complete insanity, what a way to start a show...**


End file.
